Her Story as Gaara's First Friend
by SnowNeko
Summary: Meet Kira,Taizen a small girl with power and attitude.She was raised for the first 5 years of her life in Suna yet gets taken away when she is only a month away from turning 6.Now that she is back in the life of her first loves no telling what will happen
1. Prologue

**SnowNeko:** yeah this all started because of a dream... o well atleast its with hot Gaara. yeah i can change my loyalties from Sasuke to Gaara but to me the hotest people in Naruto, in order are: Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Asuma, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Kuranei, Tsunade,& lastly Sakura. So without any farther shit i give you Chapter One of _Her Story as Gaara's First Friend_!

**_Disclaimer:_** nope i don't own Naruto. although i sure wish i did own the listed people above, well aside from the last one. -grins- anyway i, SnowNeko, only own Taizen, Nina, Zack, and Hana... and anyone else that isn't from the Naruto show.

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

A little girl around the age of five laughs as she runs from the group of adults that where trying to catch her for the prank she pulled on her nanny/teacher. She ducks under a cart and slid under it to get to the other side. She then jumps up and takes off running for the park where the other kids here. She giggles as her long silver hair was whipping behind her in its pigtails that it was in. Her bright full of joy dark purple eyes kept on moving from one thing to the next making sure none of the adults that where chasing her where infont of her or beside her. Once at the park she straightens out her shirt and walks into the park and ducks to the side as the group of kids ran off. She pouts and looks around the corner looking to see if any kids had stayed to play with. She spots one holding a ball and she comes out shyly knowing full well who it was. She walks up to him and grins at him before asking shyly "Wanna play with me?" 

The boy looks surprised but asks "why don't you run from me?"

The girl pouts and says "its no fun being alone. Besides everyone needs a friend no matter who they are." She looks at him and grins again before saying "besides your not scary at all. I think its cool on what you can do! Plus your kindof cute!" she tilts her head and asks "can I call you Gaara-kun instead of Gaara-sama?"

Gaara, the boy, gives a small smile and says "Sure! Whats your name?"

A yell of "Taizen-sama!" was heard and the girl says "I'm Taizen Kira. Come on lets play before I get dragged back to my lessons!" she grabs his hand and pulls him over to the swings and asks "can you push me?"

Gaara nods and says "sure. What lessons are you talking about?"

Taizen sits on a swing and says "I'm gonna be a kunoichi when I get older!" she giggles as Gaara pushes her on the swing. She looks over her shoulder at him and asks "what about you? are you gonna be a ninja?"

Gaara nods and says "yeah." He pushes her again and asks "why are you trying to get out of your lessons?"

Taizen says "Because they are boring! It's all book work and I can't stand it!" she hears the yells for her get louder before a scream from infont of her. she stops by putting her feet down and looks to infont of her.

-------------------------------------------

A woman in her thirties gasps and says " Taizen! Get away from that monster!"

Taizen says "he isn't a monster mama!"

The woman snaps "listen to me right now Taizen get over here!"

Taizen stands up and says "no!" she screams as she was picked up by her nanny and she says "no! I wanna stay and play!" she looks at her new found friend and says "Gaara-kun!"

Gaara didn't know what to do but he wanted the girl to stay with him. he looks up from the ground as he heard a scream and noticed that the girl was falling to the ground.

Taizen closes her eyes and felt something wrap around her before she got set on the ground softly. She opens her eyes, runs over to Gaara, and hugs him before saying "thanks!" she giggles and turns sticking her tongue out at her mom and nanny.

Her mom says "Taizen if you don't get over here right now I'll tell you're father!"

Taizen gulps and sighs before saying "bye Gaara-kun." She had a look of fear in her eyes but she cleared it up when she looked up at Gaara and grins at him before asking "Can we play again sometime?"

Gaara nods and says "sure Taizen-chan!" he hugs her before letting her go and watches with sadness in his eyes as his first friend walked away with the two older women.

-------------------------------------------

Later that night Taizen was sitting on her bed waiting for her dad to come tuck her in. she heard the yelling downstairs and knew it was about her despite not being able to hear what her parents where yelling about. She gulps as the fighting stopped and a couple of minutes later her door opened. She looks up at the man with raven black hair, dark purple eyes, and asks "daddy?"

The man looks at his daughter and asks "Why where you playing with Gaara-sama?"

Taizen says "because they were making me do book work and the other kids ran off from Gaara-kun."

The man walks over, sits next to his daughter, pulls her into his lap, and hugs her before saying "Stay away from him dear. Alright?"

Taizen asks "Why daddy?"

Zack, Taizen's father, sighs and says "just stay away from him. he is the Kazeage's son and he holds a demon within him."

Taizen looks up at her dad with a look of sadness in her eyes and says "but daddy he is always a human being and deserves a friend!"

Zack chuckles, gets up, sets his daughter down in her bed, and tucks her in before saying "I'll see if I can set up a playdate for you two then." He smiles at her and kisses her forehead before whispering "good night dear. Sweet dreams and I love you."

Taizen yawns and says "good night daddy, sweet dreams and I love you too." She rolls over onto her side and closes her eyes holding a stuff animal to her falling asleep quickly.

Zack stands in the doorway and sighs thinking '_she is gonna be one great human being._' He smiles before heading to talk to his wife.

-------------------------------------------

Over the days, Taizen was stuck in lessons and she always threw a fit about having to be in lessons all the time. Almost two weeks later she heard a knock at the door and looks up from her lesson to the door. She grins at the two people standing in the doorway and jumps up only to get yelled at for her to finish her paper. She pouts and sits down going back to writing.

Nina, Taizen's nanny, looks at the two at the door and asks "Can I help you? Hana-sama is out of the house on a mission and Zack-sama is out."

The man at the door says "Zack and my brother in law set up today as a playdate for Gaara-sama and Taizen."

Nina nods and says "Taizen-sama is almost done with her paper and then she is free to go."

Taizen grins from her spot at a desk and finishes up before saying "I'm done!" she jumps up and asks "Can I go now?"

Nina nods and says "ofcorse. Your father will pick you up or they can walk you back here."

Taizen grins and says "thanks Nina-san!" she then runs out the door grabbing Gaara by the hand as she ran past him. she giggles and says "come on lets go to the park!"

Gaara smiles at Taizen and runs next to her leaving his Uncle to follow behind the two kids.

-------------------------------------------

A couple months later it was around midnight when Nina woke Taizen up and said quietly "get dress and hurry. Your parents have a new mission that we are all going on. I'll pack for you." she hurries around the room packing for the small five-year-old. Taizen however just gets up and quickly changes into traveling clothes and follows her nanny out of her room holding a stuffed panda in her arms. At the gate Hana and Zack nod to the guards before taking off with Nina and Taizen in tow. Taizen glances back at the village before closing her eyes and going to sleep in Nina's arms her last thought being '_I'll see you again Gaara-kun I promise._'

* * *

**SnowNeko:** and thats the end of this chapter... now review and tell me if you likey. now a funny little random thing: 

_IF Naruto was to die the show would have to be renamed to one of these: Gaara, Kakashi, Neji, or Sasuke, now i have a little funny thing on each of these... review with the oen ya want to know about first._

Review please or i will have a mental breakdown and go on a killing spree like unhot but sexy hair Itachi. (please note that Itachi being unhot is only my oppinen because of his face but he still has a nice sexy body.)


	2. Years Later, Training, & Past Friends

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope i dont own Naruto nor Gaara... but i do own anyone that isn't part of the Naruto gang like Taizen, her sensei, her teammates, her family, her maid.

_**Warning:**_ there will be talk about Yoai and Yuri... so if you dont like that stuff then don't read. the most will probly be kissing and holding hands so its very mild in that.

**SnowNeko:** hello! anyway i'm in a good mood so i'll post this chapter now instead of waiting. now i'll give ya the pairings for this story:

OcxOC (Kimi &Ryu), GaaraxOC (Taizen), NaruxHina, SasuxOC (working on it), SakuxIno, ShikaxTemari, NejixTenTen, KakaxOC (Kurai), JiriyaxOC (Nina), TsunadexSome random guys, GaixLee, KurenaixAsuma, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino are the quiet guys that will probly end up paired with Tsunade at random times. Although Kiba is gonna be the animal one that is the pervert kindof sleeping with any girl that he wants. Kankuro doesn't get anyone because I don't really like him all that much, plus I can't write him that good.

now thats out of the way i give ya the second chapter (or first depends on how ya look at it) of _Her Story as Gaara's First Friend._

**Chapter Two: Years Later, Training, & Past Friends**

* * *

Years later, Taizen and her family had been living in the Village Hidden in the Mist for a while on the so-called 'mission'. Ofcorse by now Taizen had learned that they where ordered to leave Suna because of some plans. Taizen sighs as she looks up at the sky one day and sighs again as she saw another could in the shape of her old home. 

A boy laughs from beside Taizen and asks "hey Zen whats up with you? Are you really that bored or something?"

A girl from the other side of the boy hits him in the head and says "Ryu shut up! You're so annoying sometimes! Can't you see something is wrong!"

Ryu, the boy, chuckles and says "Well sorry for being born a guy and not having the girly feelings or whatever it is called."

Taizen says "your right you don't have common sense!" she laughs as she rolls away from the hit that was aimed at her from the boy/her teammate. She sits up and looks at her teammates.

Ryu, the boy, had short blue hair with ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of shorts only because their sensei said that they where gonna be getting wet in training that day.

The girl, Kimi, had long black hair with dark sky blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tanktop and was currently glaring at Ryu. She laughs and says "nice one Zen!"

Ryu whines and says "aw man! Theres no winning with you two around is there?"

-------------------------------------------

A guy with long blonde hair and bright emerald eyes chuckles as he walks up and says "early as normal I see. That's good. Now lets go. Kimi and Ryu you two will be cleaning out the river."

Ryu says "but that sounds like a mission and not training Zuki-sensei!"

Zuki sighs and asks "What did I do to get this team?" he then clears his throat and says "well if you let be finish I would have said you have to stay on top of the water using your chakra to pick up the trash."

Kimi asks "and what is Taizen doing?"

Zuki says "she is gonna be learning all that I can give her with her kekkei genkai before she goes to get trained by her parents in the ways of her home country."

Ryu says "Aw man! Zen you're so lucky!"

Taizen shurgs and says "not really if you think about it. I'm the one that has to deal with the freaken headache afterwards." She turns to her sensei and says "Well lets get this over with Zuki-sensei." She closes her eyes, opens them again, and holds her hands like her sensei.

Zuki nods and starts going through all of the Genjutsu, Ninjutsus, and Taijutsu that he knew of.

-------------------------------------------

Later that very day Zuki showed up at the team house with a grin on his face. He laughs and says "kids! Wonderful news! You three are going to the Chuunin exams in Leaf Village!"

Ryu says "no way! My dad is letting me go?"

Zuki says "ofcorse! I talked him into it. Besides Hana-san, Zack-san, and Nina-san will be coming with us so they can keep on teaching Taizen and it's the only way you where able to go Ryu."

Ryu grins and says "sweet! I get to leave the village!"

Kimi groans and says "I'm not packing for you!" she turns and looks at the last member of the team and asks "Why aren't you excited?"

Taizen turns and asks "are any teams from Suna gonna be there?"

Zuki says "I believe one team will be there. I don't know their names or anything but, I'm sure there will be atleast one team there. Why do you ask?"

Taizen says "I had a few friends that I'm wishing to see again is all." she smiles at her teammates and sensei and asks "When do we leave?"

Zuki says "tomorrow but theres still a couple of weeks before the exams. So pack for a long trip but still light." The team nods and head to their rooms to pack. Zuki sighs and thinks '_what is holding you back Taizen?'_

-------------------------------------------

About a week later, the group arrived at Leaf Village and where let in. Ryu and Kimi where looking around wildly but Taizen was stretching her senses to the max to see if she could sense the one friend she had in Suna. She jerks her senses back to her as she had hit the sand and she gives a small smirk.

When they got to their rooms for the exams Zuki says "alright kids explore but meet back here before nightfall."

The three kids respond "Hai Zuki-sensei!" before they leave heading to explore the village. Ryu heard yelling and says "hey lets go check it out! it might be a fight and we might see some blood!"

Kimi smacks Ryu on the head and says "baka! We will see blood in the exams so stop trying to draw blood!"

Taizen says "Kimi-chan is right Ryu-baka so just settled down." she looks up suddenly and says "but Kimi-chan it couldn't hurt to see who we will have to compete with before the exams."

Kimi turns to Taizen and asks "Why do you say that?"

Taizen smirks and says "hot guys is why! One just ran past us!"

Kimi grins and says "lead the way!"

Ryu laughs and says "alright! This way ladies!" he leads them to an alleyway where they lean at the end of it to watch.

-------------------------------------------

Taizen spots the one person she knew in the alleyway and grins before whispering "I'll be right back." she then walks up to the Suna ninjas and tilts her head at them before asking "Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, Gaara-kun?"

The group turns and look at the girl and Temari asks "who are you?"

Taizen says "I'm Kira Taizen **(1)**." She had her eyes on Gaara without any fear in 'em.

Kankuro says "you have guts for betraying our village!"

Taizen raises an eyebrow and asks "o really? Was that what you where told?" she looks at them and says "Because I was told it was a mission and I was only five when my family left."

Gaara asks "why don't you look at me with fear?"

Taizen grins and says "besides your not scary at all. I think its cool on what you can do!" she giggles and says "plus your kindof cute!"

Gaara glares at her and snaps "move."

Taizen steps to the side and says "alright but remember this: its no fun being alone. Besides everyone needs a friend no matter who they are." She then turns and leaves after nodding to the Sand Siblings.

* * *

1. Japanese style 

**SnowNeko:** heh thanks for just reading. Review and whatnot and get a cookie, a homemade cookie made from crack... wait not crack i mean stratch.

R&R!


	3. She's Scary Yet Not as Scary as Gaara

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope i dont own Naruto nor Gaara... but i do own anyone that isn't part of the Naruto gang like Taizen, her sensei, her teammates, her family, her maid.

_**Warning:**_ there will be talk about Yoai and Yuri... so if you dont like that stuff then don't read. the most will probly be kissing and holding hands so its very mild in that.

**SnowNeko:** hello! heh... i'm intrun with Taizen too much that i'm writing her story alot... o well just means good for yall! right before i forget -tosses cookies out to her reviewers- alright, Now heres Chapter Three of _Her Story as Gaara's First Friend._

**Chapter Three: Forest of Death, Fights, She's Scary Yet Not as Scary as Gaara, Preliminaries, & talk of training. **

* * *

Kimi exclaims "Taizen! I can't believe you know them!"

Taizen asks "why shouldn't I know the Kazekage's children?"

Ryu says "I can't believe you said I was only the second Kage's child that you have ever met! When you have obviously met those three!"

Taizen says "I only met Gaara-kun. I haven't met his older siblings before today but I have heard of them and seen them around my old village."

Kimi asks "whos the hot one?"

Taizen raises an eyebrow and asks "what one? there was four."

Kimi says "All of them!"

Taizen shurgs and says "I only know of Gaara, the one with blazing red hair, and Kankuro, the one with the mummy on his back, I don't know the other two." She smirks and says "yet."

The group laughs as they walk off and Ryu asks "must you two keep on trying to turn me gay?"

Kimi asks "no but if its working then yes."

Ryu glares at the two and says "I hate you both!"

Taizen says "feelings mutual!" she grins at Kimi and they both disappear.

Ryu groans and says " I hate you two very much! You two are both evil!"

Kimi replies "well duh! Look into our history! I mean my own brother was a mass murder and Taizen's parents and nanny lied to her about when she moved."

Ryu sighs and snaps "whatever lets just go back its almost nightfall and if we don't get back our sensei and guards are bound to come and get us and put us threw hell mode."

Kimi and Taizen appear next to Ryu both pouting before Taizen says "alright lets go. I have already been going threw hell training on this trip. I can't handle Zuki-sensei's hell training mode too." they then head back to where they where staying.

-------------------------------------------

Later after the written exams and all of that jazz Kimi, Ryu, and Taizen where standing infont of a gate looking at the forest before Ryu asks "ok so whats our plan?"

Kimi says "mostly just plants that we have to watch. Although there are a few nin's and wild animals we have to watch out for." She looks at Taizen and asks "you take care of the Nins?"

Taizen says "only if you take care of the animals."

Ryu sighs and asks "So I get the plants?"

Kimi nods and says "alright." she glances to her side as a small tiger came up beside her. she grins at the tiger and says "Good job Ri-Ri!" Ri-Ri, the tiger, gives a type of grin and nods his head.

Taizen nods and says "alright when the gate opens we make for the tower. I'll keep track of the other teams."

Kimi nods and says "alright get ready."

The three plus the tiger dash into the forest of death once the gate was open, they took to the trees, and Ryu asks "Taizen whats up?"

Taizen says "none are close yet but I have this forest covered in chakra strings and I have chakra traps moving around us." she glances at Ryu and says "its about 500 miles to."

Kimi says "yeah the animals are staying away and one of the snakes is gonna get us the scroll we need."

Taizen says "Orochimaru is here in the exams. So get a different animal Kimi."

Kimi nods and says "alright." she glances at Ri-Ri and nods to the tiger before Ri-Ri took off in another direction growing bigger. Kimi grins and says "Ri will take care of it personally."

The other two nod and keep on going.

-------------------------------------------

Halfway to the tower, Taizen says "trap four has been tripped. They are close to us."

Kimi says "alright theres a clearing a few more jumps up. we can stop there to fight."

Ryu says "alright. lets speed up."

With that they sped up and jump into the clearing landing in the middle of it. Taizen glances around and says "five."

Kimi asks "Zen are you ok dealing with them? Ri needs some help."

Taizen smirks and says "yes I'm fine you two go help Ri." She glances at her teammates and says "I'll find you." Kimi and Ryu nod before jumping off into the forest.

A laugh was heard and a voice saying "well why did your teammates leave?"

Taizen had her head down and she looks up with a smirk and looks directly at the team that thought they where hiding from her. she says "I told them to. They know I don't need help."

One of the guys says "yeah right you're just a kid."

Taizen sighs and says "yeah so?" she looks at her nails and asks "Are we gonna stand around and chat all day or do I get the pleasure to kill you?" The team growl before jumping down to attack Taizen . Taizen grins as she dodges the hits that where thrown at her before letting out a laugh asking "is that all you got please my year old sister is better than you three!?" She then spins around blocking the hit and slams her knee into the guys balls and flips backwards and sending a blast of wind with small frozen drops of water.

-------------------------------------------

One man snaps "you shouldn't beable to do that!"

Taizen shurgs and says "what can I say? I'm a girl of many talents." She stands up and does a series of handsigns before whispering an attack and letting the wind and now seeable slits of ice fly around the team cutting them up. Taizen was just grinning as she watched it before tossing a few kunai into the wind that was whipping around the team of men. She laughs and asks "hmm I guess I should kill you now. No matter how much fun it is." She flicks her wrist and the wind grew stronger as the ice shards grew into ice spikes. She tilts her head, looks to the side, and asks "having a good show?"

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara stepped out of the bushes and Temari asks "why don't you just kill them if you have the power to do it."

Taizen shurgs and says "its more fun to watch them bleed, scream, and beg for their lifes." She smirks and turns back to the team she was killing slowly and says "Besides its so much fun to kill them nice and slow." She flicks her hand and catches her kunais as they flew back towards her.

Gaara raises an invisible eyebrow and asks "just how are you able to use wind attacks?"

Taizen says "just learned them a couple of days ago from my mom and ''nanny''." She glances at the team she was killing and forms a handsigns before the whole thing was frozen along with the team that was attacking her.

-------------------------------------------

Kankuro asks "why are you so honest?"

Taizen shurgs and says "don't know. maybe because I'm in a good mood from having someone to kill despite me not even trying." She turns and says "I gotta go. My teammates are done." She then disappears.

Temari says "shes a weird one."

Kankuro looks at his younger brother and asks "Gaara if you don't mind me asking but why did she call you Gaara-kun?"

Gaara sends a glare to his older brother and snaps "lets just get going." he then leaves.

Temari says "must be a touchy subject for him." she too follows her younger brother.

Kankuro just shakes his head and follows his siblings thinking of the times his brother would come home happy.

Kimi glances at her friend and says "you froze them!"

Taizen shurgs and says "I made them bleed before hand!"

Kimi says "ok that's better."

Ryu asks "can we go?"

Taizen says "yeah lets go. You got the scroll right?"

Kimi says "yup!" with that they jump into the trees and take off for the tower.

-------------------------------------------

At the tower Ryu asks "what now?"

Kimi sweatdrops and asks "what do you mean what now? You have ten older siblings that are jounin and Chuunins yet you don't know what to do?"

Taizen says "Kimi stop flirting. We have to open both scrolls at the same time and then a chuunin will show up and tell us what we need to know. although we already passed the second exam."

Ryu and Kimi glare at Taizen before opening the scrolls and toss them to the ground as smoke started to come out. all three of them look bored when the Chuunin comes out of the smoke and tells them everything. They go into the room with the other teams and stand in their lines with Taizen at the font of the line and Kimi in the back with Ryu in the middle.

Ryu whispers "great another speech and I'm tried!"

Kimi hits Ryu on the head and whispers "shut up some of us are trying to listen!"

Taizen smirks and whispers "both of you be quiet. Its annoying me."

After the speech, they went up onto the stand like things where the other teams can watch and wait untill their turn. Taizen was first along with a leaf ninja named Ino. Taizen simply drops down to the ''ring'' and watches as the other girl walks down the stairs. She rolls her eyes and closes them waiting for the other girl to get into the ''ring''.

The blonde girl with blue eyes steps up and says "I hope your ready to lose."

Taizen opens her eyes and says "you're setting your standards too high." Her dark purple eyes showing now that she removed the jutsu that was on them. she smirks and says "good luck."

Ino growls and does her mind jutsu only to have it dodged and when she came back she was being held with a kunai to her throat.

Taizen says "don't start out with that jutsu. Only use it when you know more about your opponent." She steps back and puts her kunai back into its pouch appearing next to her teammates but looking at the sand siblings.

-------------------------------------------

Kimi grins as she appears next to Taizen after her battle with the pink hair girl named Sakura. She says "man that was fun! Did you see her face when Ri-Ri appeared out of thin air next to me." she bounces on her feet looking at her teammate.

Taizen smiles and says "ofcorse. It was only the funniest part of the battle well aside from her thinking that she could take you with only one jutsu."

Ryu gulps as he saw he was facing one of the sound people and says "shit. They are strong if I remember right."

Kimi and Taizen look at him before Taizen says "Ryu, don't waste time. You're fighting the leader of the three. Just don't listen like you normally do and end it fast."

Ryu nods and says "alright Taizen-chan." He grins and says "ofcorse if it came from Kimi-chan it would be better."

Kimi growls and snaps "just get down there and win baka!" she then turns away from him.

Ryu grins and jumps down to the ground walking to the spot where he was to fight and looks at the guy infont of him. He asks "are you gonna die or lose when you can't fight anymore?"

The guy rolls his eyes and says "its you who won't be fighting in the third exams." With that their battle started.

-------------------------------------------

The sound guy went to kill the passed out Ryu only Taizen appears infont of him and sends a blast of wind at him throwing him back into the wall making a sound guy hole in the wall.. She turns to Ryu, kicks him in the shoulder, and says "baka Ryu-sama get up or you won't see Kimi-chan in a swimsuit ever again."

Ryu sits up blinking and asks "what happen?" he spots the sound guy climbing out of the wall and asks "who did that?"

Taizen sticks her hand out and says "I don't think you dad wants to start a war against Sound just yet because they killed his son."

Ryu takes her hand and lets her pull him up before saying "o right so he tried to kill me and Kimi-chan saved me right?"

Taizen says "yes now go say thank you." she then turns away walking next to her friend/teammate up the stairs.

Ryu runs up to Kimi and hugs her while saying 'thank you' repeatedly. Kimi glares at Taizen and hisses "I hate you!"

Taizen says "love ya too Kimi-chan." She smiles at her friend and then leans on the railing watching the matches.

-------------------------------------------

Kimi gasps and says "I can't believe you where friends with him!" they where watching Gaara's and Rock Lee's fight for the preliminaries.

Taizen sighs sadly and says "he didn't use to be like that. He was nice and wanted to be friends." She smiles softly and says "I hope he remembers me before we leave."

Ryu says "we won't be leaving for a while. Late last night I got a messenger bird from my dad last night saying that we where to stay for a couple of weeks after the exams. He said something about aneue-chan having a vision when she was swimming in the lake."

Taizen says "that's good. did he say anything about what the vision was?"

Ryu says "no but he did say watch out for Suna." He looks at Gaara and says "he also said that we would be a big help if Suna did attack. Plus he worked it out with the Hokage."

Taizen nods and Kimi says "Great just what we need." She pouts and Taizen laughs.

Zuki says "quiet you three. Watch the match and know what to expect if Suna does happen to attack."

The three kids nod and says "Hai Sensei!" they then go quiet and watch the fight.

-------------------------------------------

Over a couple of teams Temari and Kankuro where watching their brother's match but Temari also heard what the Mist team had said. She looked confused at how they acted because despite being close they still held that normal teenage rebellion type energy but listed to their sensei without a question. She whispers "Kankuro what do you think of the Mist team?"

Kankuro says "the one girl from our village is scary yet not as scary as Gaara. The other two are just weird. I think they are a powerful team but they have to have downfalls somewhere too." he glances at his sister before asking "why?"

Temari says "the one girl, Taizen I believe, was like Gaara in the forest yet with her friends she is different. The way she acted faster than their sensei to get to her one teammate that fought sound was weird but showed that she had more power than we thought." She glances at the group of Mist Nins before saying "the boy I believe is the Mizukage's son."

Kankuro nods and says "I think you are right. she called him 'baka Ryu-Sama' after she blasted the sound guy away from hurting him."

Temari nods and says "yeah. I guess we can only to find out."

-------------------------------------------

Later after the preliminaries to the third exam, everyone split up heading for their own homes and such after the ending speech. Ryu gives a yawn and says "speeches are a bore."

Zuki chuckles "well Ryu just think your gonna be Mizukage someone. You will have to deal with speeches and such."

Ryu groans before saying "I hate my life!"

Taizen giggles "too bad you're stuck with it and besides if you didn't have the life you do then you would have never met Kimi!"

Kimi smacks Taizen in the head and says "Zen! Keep me out of it I don't wish for him to be around me longer than he has to be!"

Taizen simply grins and says "right so we have a month of training right Zuki-sensei?"

Zuki nods and says "Taizen your parents and Nina will be training you while I train Ryu and Kimi."

Taizen pouts and says "but I don't wanna train under them!"

Zuki shurgs before saying "too bad. They are higher rank than me and ordered me to do that."

Just then Nina walks up and says "Taizen-sama right this way."

Taizen says "nooooooooo! I don't wanna die!"

Nina sighs and says "you won't die Taizen-sama. Its just some simple training."

Taizen mumbles "yeah simple for you three!" before walking off with Nina pouting. Leaving her two friends laughing at how she acted.

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** ok since someone asked for this i'll give it: 

_Next Time on Gaara, we see him in... WHAT? wheres the script! o wait here it is... ok we see Gaara in a small small towel? who the hell writes this stuff... oh wait that would be me when i'm hyper and daydreaming of a perfect sceen of Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi (without his mask), Neji, and Shino in small towels surrounding me.. heh now thats a good picture... better than Sasuke and Kakashi like that. hmm o right this thing is still going so um See ya Next time!_

heh i have too much free time to think of that stuff... although i really like whats gonna happen after Gaara and Taizen get together... hehe cherry pie. lol only my friend/rp buddy will understand this.

so um R&R! hehe i'm never gonna beable to eat cherry pie without cracking up again now... o well its from my own mind. so fear me for my mind that thinks of horrible deaths for bad guys and a few of my family members (although i only want 'em dead so i can sell the stuff they leave me on ebay for thousands of dollars, i'm so nice!).


	4. Forgot The Title Just Read The Chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope i dont own Naruto nor Gaara... but i do own anyone that isn't part of the Naruto gang like Taizen, her sensei, her teammates, her family, her maid.

_**Warning:**_ there will be talk about Yoai and Yuri... so if you dont like that stuff then don't read. the most will probly be kissing and holding hands so its very mild in that.

**SnowNeko:** hello! last chapter of this year BUT not of this story... i haven't even gotter to the Cherry Pie part. hehe i like long chapters anyway this is four pages long and i'll try to keep the chapters four or longer pages on word. Now heres Chapter Four of _Her Story as Gaara's First Friend._

**Chapter Four: Training, Bets, Beer, Fun More Training, & Third Exam.**

* * *

Kimi groans as she dodges the punch thrown at her and says "Come on Ryu! Change your style more! I can still predict every move your gonna make!"

Ryu growls and says "shut it Kimi!" he then flips backwards throwing some shurikens and kunai at his friend/crush.

Kimi giggles and says "still knew you would do that!" she dodges the weapons and smirks at her friend.

Ryu growls as he hit the trap that Kimi had set for him. he pouts and says "fine Kimi I'll try to change it better!" he thinks about something before asking "how did you make this trap without leaving my sight or making any clones?"

A voice says behind him and says "she didn't. I did."

Ryu looks over his shoulder and grins at the girl that was standing there before saying "Hey Taizen! You back from hell already?"

Zuki, who was off to the side, chuckles and says "tomorrow is a rest day and the day after is the third exams."

Taizen says "yup. Besides, I have been here all day watching you two fight. That was my training was stealth for today anyway."

Kimi grins and hugs Taizen before saying "my friend is almost stronger than Zuki-sensei!" she squeals and hugs her friend tightly.

Taizen giggles and says "Kimi I do need AIR!"

Kimi steps back and giggles before saying "right forgot about that."

Ryu says "everyone needs air Kimi." He yelps as he hit the ground and rubs his head as he sits up looking at the two girls glaring at him. he pouts and whines "that hurt!"

Zuki says "get over it Ryu-sama. They are the ones that didn't get defeated."

-------------------------------------------

Both girls giggle before grinning and Kimi says "you know what that means Ryu!"

Ryu gulps and starts baking away from them as he glances around for an exit.

Zuki chuckles and says "be back before dark." He is then gone.

Ryu whines "I don't want to!" he then whimpers in fear from the two girls.

Taizen grins and says "but you have to that was the bet! Now come on!" she grabs one of his arms while Kimi grabs the other and both girls take off running for the nearest bar.

Ryu pouts as he stands off to the side while his two bestfriends where laughing and drinking with him having to be sober one for not being in the third exam. He glances at the time before sighing and walking up to his two friends and says "Come on you two. Our guards will be searching for us if we stay out any later."

Kimi giggles and says "let 'em! Theres a bunch of hotties here!"

Taizen just giggles before grabbing Kimi and says "come on lets go. We only have a day to get rid of the hangovers." She wasn't as drunk as her friend but she just got the buzz and left it alone.

Ryu picks up Kimi and says "Alright lets leave Zen." He then walks out with Taizen by his side.

Halfway to where they where staying Kimi groaned and got out of Ryu's arms to run into the ally and puke. Ryu walks over and holds her hair back while Taizen rubbed her friend's back. Kimi groans and says "I don't know how you two put up with me."

Ryu says "easy we care for you."

Taizen says "yeah Kimi. We do care for you and will stand by your side till the end. Even with the smelly puke on the ground and you half drunk."

Kimi giggles before standing up and wiping her mouth off with the piece of cloth from Ryu and says "thanks you two."

Ryu just grins and says "Come on we need to get home now before they find us." with that they head back to where they where staying.

-------------------------------------------

The next day Zuki was chuckling at the two girls who where still in bed throwing weapons at anyone who tried to wake them up. he had to say for girls with hangovers they where still very good at throwing stuff. He says "girls keep on throwing stuff… Ryu is gonna be training by that." He then leaves hearing their giggles as he left. He looks at Ryu and says "go on in and deal with your training." He then walks into the kitchen to talk to the other adults.

Ryu walks in and says "alright girls whats my train- AHHHH!" he dodges the weapons being thrown at him with anime waterfall tears going down his face.

Kimi sits up along with Taizen and keep on throwing the weapons with grins on their faces, their hangovers gone completely. Kimi asks "Should we speed this up?"

Taizen looks like she was thinking before saying "hell yes!" with that both girls speed up on their throwing.

-------------------------------------------

By dinnertime, Ryu was sitting on the couch being healed and tended to by Nina while Kimi and Taizen where giggling and laughing over whispers. Taizen looks outside and says "I'm going for a walk. I'm kindof bored here."

Kimi glances outside to see the retreating form of one of the sand siblings. She says "I'll cover if needed."

Taizen nods and disappears following the sand ninja. She stops when the person does to and asks "what do you want Temari-sama?"

Temari snaps "drop the sama. Your not of Suna anymore." She looks at the girl and asks "why do you care for Gaara-sama? He has killed people and doesn't know how to treat anyone." She looks down and whispers "even his own family."

Taizen smiles and says "because I used to play with him when I was five. I was his friend and I don't give up on friends. No matter how they treat me."

Temari looks up at Taizen and says "he doesn't like to remember stuff because of the demon that's in him."

Taizen shurgs and says "if he gets out of hand then I can deal. I'm not weak you should know that." She looks up at the sky and says "Besides he is just a normal human being despite having a demon in him. he has feelings just like everyone else and his blood is red like everyone elses." She looks at the sand girl and says "don't worry I won't harm him."

Temari nods and says "alright. I guess I can tell you that he is right now watching the sunset from the stadium where we will fight tomorrow." She is then gone in a whirl of wind.

-------------------------------------------

Taizen smiles and disappears from the spot she was in. she appears behind Gaara a couple of feet away and says "hello Gaara-kun."

Gaara grunts and says "go away."

Taizen walks up, sits next to him watching the sunset, and asks "why should I leave a friend who is in pain?"

Gaara says "you did it when we where younger you can do it again."

Taizen glances at him and says "so you do remember me. that's nice." she leans back a little bit and says "besides I was five I didn't have much say so in where I lived or anything. I was being controlled by my parents then." She smiles softly and says "ofcorse now I'm not being controlled anymore. I'm not letting the past or anything hold me back." She stands up and looks at him before walking up to him ignoring the warning sand on the ground and leans down pressing a kiss to his cheek and wraps her arms around him before stepping back and disappearing with a smile on her face.

Gaara was tensed during her closeness and looks back to the sky hopeing to find the answers he was searching for. He didn't understand what she was doing nor why he felt good to see a smile on her face directed at him that was full of friendship and care.

-------------------------------------------

The next day Taizen and Kimi grin as they stood in the ring looking up at the crowd. Both of them where gripping each other's hand and Taizen had her other hand brushing Gaara's seeing as how Temari had put him between Taizen and herself. Kankuro was debating Temari's sanity for doing so but saw how Gaara was perfectly fine with it, if not a little calmer than if he was between his older siblings. Taizen and Kimi glance back along with everyone else when Naruto ran into the arena. Both girls rolled their eyes and turned back as Naruto took his spot in the line looking up at the crowd. Taizen giggles and whispers "hey Kimi I see Ryu."

Kimi glances around and whispers back asking "where?"

Taizen giggles and says "right there." with her one hand that was waving pointed slightly to Ryu before waving again.

Kimi glances and giggles to as she waves and says "I can't believe he is up with the training that we put him through."

Taizen says "I can. Nina is a good healer… despite it being Ryu."

Kimi giggles and says "right I forgot. This is Nina the woman who brought you back from near death along with that blonde woman."

Taizen nods and says "ofcorse!" she grins at the crowd before walking with the others up to where they where to wait for their matches.

-------------------------------------------

Taizen giggles as Kimi and her where whispering to each other. she grins and says "ofcorse I could introduce you to some hot guys here but I don't know any sorry love."

Kimi pouts and says "I hate you."

Taizen grins and says "love ya too Kimi." She looks down at the fight and says "wow… they are both pretty good."

Kimi looks down and says "yeah they are. Ofcorse the blonde is pretty hot." She gasps before squealing and saying "omg! I want him!" she looks to her friend and asks "pretty please?!"

Taizen says "let him get done with this fight before glomping him hon."

Kimi nods and says "Alright! he is just so cute!"

Taizen giggles and says "ofcorse he is. The tails and ears make him even cuter but I prefer raccoons. They are much cuter."

Kimi glances at her friend and says "fine go for the raccoon I'll stick with the cutie kitsune!" she then goes back to watching the fight.

Taizen felt something brush her hand and she glances at the sand that was there before moving her eyes to the sand siblings to see them glancing at her before going back to the fight. She smiles at them before watching the fight too.

-------------------------------------------

Taizen drops down to the ground not caring for the stairs right then. She walks to the middle and looks at who she was fighting noticing that it was one of the sound guys. she raises an eyebrow and asks "shouldn't you be dead?"

The guy chuckles and says "please. I sent a clone so that I could still fight. Although I wished to face Sasuke not some second rate girl."

Taizen growls and snaps "start this fight soon or it will start without you starting it."

The referee guys shurgs and says "Start."

Taizen disappears and reappears right where she was standing and smirks as she watches the sound guy fall down to the ground whimpering. She then shurgs and says "I quiet."

The referee ninja guy blinks and says "um alright. sound ninja wins!" he looks at the sound guy and asks "medic?" at the guy's nod he turns and waves the medics onto the field.

Taizen turns and heads back up the stairs and leans on the railing with a smirk on her face.

Kimi asks "did you have to do that jutsu?"

Taizen says "yes. he pissed me off by calling me a second rate girl when he can't even read chakra levels to know that I am more powerful than him."

Kimi sighs and says "you gonna get yelled at again ya know."

Taizen shurgs and says "don't care."

Kimi nods and says "I can't believe Ryu can't deal with you like this. its fairly easy."

Taizen smirks and says "I threaten him that I would hurt him if he tried to deal with me like this."

Kimi nods and says "Alright." she grins and says "yay! My fight!" she then jumps down appearing where she was to with a grin on her face.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto asks "hey whats with that mist girl?"

Taizen glances at him and says "watch and find out. she is battling bug dude."

Naruto looks at Taizen and asks "who do you think is gonna win?"

Taizen shurgs and says "odds are that Kimi, the girl, will give up much like I did but after a tad longer battle."

Shikamaru asks "why did you give up anyway?"

Taizen says "I proved my point to him and I didn't feel like wasting energy to battle someone who can't read chakra levels and is his age."

That caused some of the others to look at her and Kankuro asks "you can read chakra levels?"

Taizen turns her gaze to him and her eyes flash pure black before she snickers and says "yes. You have the average chakra level for someone your age." She then turns her head to watch the fight. She giggles and says "Kimi stop playing around."

Kimi glances up at her friend and nods before quickly defeating her opponent yet gives up in the end. She appears next to her friend with a yawn and says "I was having fun!"

Taizen shurgs and says "not my problem."

Kimi pouts and says "I hate you Zen-chan!"

Taizen shurgs and says "love ya too Kimi-chan."

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** hola! Happy Holiday's and a Happy New Years! heres a nice little e-mail i got:

_According to the Alaska Department of Fish and Game, while both male and female reindeer grow antlers in the summer each year, male reindeer drop their antlers at the beginning of winter, usually late November to mid-December. Female reindeer retain their antlers till after they give birth in the spring._

_Therefore, according to EVERY historical rendition depicting: Santa's reindeer, EVERY single one of them, from Rudolph to Blitzen, had to be a girl._

_We should've known... ONLY women would be able to drag a fat-ass man in a red velvet suit all around the world in one night and not get lost._

O right before i forget... o shit i forgot! o wait i remember! alright I dont surport under age drinking at all! despite what i put in my fic's. so i dont want any mad parent after me because their kid read my fic and started drinking nor do i want a mad adult after me thinking that i do surport it because I DONT! besides most liquor is disgusting to a kid/teen. despite a few teens that think that it is cool when its not. 

O well i'm trying to make a differance in underage drinking... but anyway R&R or whatever. i'm just like every other writer on this site i want to know if my time is wasted on this fic or if its a good deal to keep on writing.


	5. My Mother Is More Scarier Than You

_**SnowNeko:**_ WEEE! an update! yeah i would have had this out sooner it if wasn't for a new idea bugging me. anyway i would just like to explain why Taizan and Kimi gave up so easily on the Chuunin exams: Kimi and Taizen could careless if they make chuunin because they know their own powers and really didn't want to show their powers right then, plus they where a tad lazy and knew that who they where fighting could and would beat them in the long run. Taizen called Kimi back because she could see that her friend was using too much chakra when their sensei and guards had talked to 'em the night before not to use much chakra in their battles.

yup thats the reason. right so heres the chapter and all that jazz.

_**Warning:**_ um i guess none for this chapter just the story warning i guess.

_**Disclaimer:**_ alright heres the deal i dont own anyone form Naruto. i do however own Taizen, Kimi, Ryu, Hana, Zuki, Zack, Nini, and Ri-Ri. also SpiritualDemonofLove owns Mei.

**Chapter Five: Sand Attacks, Mei, My Mother Is More Scarier Than You, Panicking Wind**

* * *

Later when it was Gaara's and Sasuke's fight Taizen and Kimi where both still next to the sand siblings watching the fight and unknowing to the sand siblings both girls where listening to their convostation. Kimi glances at her friend and says "come on Zen! I don't know where the bathroom is! You have to show me where." 

Taizen shurgs and says "whatever come on." Both girls then leave heading up to the stands. Taizen finds her parents heading over to them and says "Sand is up."

Zuki glances at the two girls and asks "how do you know?"

Kimi says "the older brother and sister where talking about it thinking we where listening."

Hana makes a face and says "I hate to deal with them but I sensed something was wrong."

Zack asks "Does he remember you?"

Taizen nods and says "yeah. We talked already. His sister approves while his brother thinks that all girls are crazy now."

Nina says "he did seem calmer with you next to him than any other time I saw him here."

Zuki says "Wait! That boy that is fighting now is who you wanted to see again?"

Taizen says "yeah. We where friends when we where younger."

Ryu says "he is kindof cute." He slaps his hands over his mouth glaring at the two girls.

Kimi grins and says "yes! we are turning him!"

Taizen grins and says "now we just need to make him get a date!"

Ryu says "no way in hell!"

The adults laugh before Zuki says "alright you three that's enough. You scaring the poor folks here." He looks over to the other walkway and says "I wonder whats going on over there."

-------------------------------------------

A girl with crimson red hair and dark green eyes wearing a pair of jean shorts with fish net stockings starting from the end of the shorts with a black tanktop with purple flower designs on it and the normal ninja sandals. She looks up at the group of pre-teens and their sensei before going back to watching the fight. She says "it's the group of Konoha ninja's talking about this match." Her headband was covered as it was on her left ankle**(1)**.

Taizen**(2)** raises an eyebrow and asks "who are you?"

The girl says "Gozen Mei**(3)**."

Taizen says "I'm Kira Taizen."

Kimi grins and says "I'm Saki Kimi! Nice to meet ya!"

Ryu says "I'm Mizu Ryu. How about we go on a date?"

Kimi growls and hits Ryu in the head and says "you baka! We just met her and you already asked her out!"

Taizen blinks and says "ignore them Mei. They tend to have love spats and pretend not to like each other, well at least Kimi pretends not to like Ryu."

Zuki says "hey I know where I heard your name from! You're from that Mirror village that doesn't tend to deal with other countries! So what are you doing here?"

Mei says "I wanted to come to see what the big deal was about." She giggles and says "looks like I chose a bad year to come though."

Zuki says "Try again in six months or so when the next one rolls around." He looks around before dispelling the jutsu that was being put on everyone.

-------------------------------------------

Taizen, Kimi, Ryu, Mei, Nina, Hana, and Zack also dispelled it and where looking around. Zuki asks "Kira's can you see anything?"

Zack says "yeah. Sand and Sound are attacking now." He looks at his wife and says "Nina protect Hana. I'm gonna help the Konoha ANBU."

Zuki says "I'll stay here and protect her too." he looks at his students and says "go help protect the other people of the village."

The three pre-teens nod and disappear with Mei. Taizen glances at her side and asks "you're helping us?"

Mei shurgs and says "its something to do."

Ryu says "damn! Those are some huge snakes! Um Kimi care to help us out?"

Kimi says "I care to help you out but now isn't the time." She then forms her summoning, summons Ri-Ri, and says "come on Ri we need to get hawks and eagles huge." Ri-Ri nods and helps Kimi summon huge hawks and eagles to attack the snakes. Kimi gasps as she leans against Ri-Ri and says "that took out a lot of chakra."

Taizen shurgs and says "here eat these." She tosses a small bag of solider pills to her friend and says "then catch up to us. Ri-Ri guard untill she is better."

Ri-Ri nods and moves Kimi into a corner where he could protect her better. Kimi was looking at the pills and says "thanks Zen-chan I'll back ya up soon."

Mei says "I'll stay here and help Kimi so that then you two can go and it will be twice the power."

Ryu says "no you go with Mei. If I remember right you can copy jutsus and such and Zen-chan is the one that will help out the most if its double."

Kimi says "yeah its true she has two kinds of jutsu: mist and wind."

Mei nods and looks at Taizen.

Taizen looks at her friends and says "I won't forgive you two if you die on me."

The two grin at their leader and say "alright Zen-chan! We will live."

Taizen nods and takes off running with Mei next to her.

-------------------------------------------

Taizen slashes the last ninja that was surrounding the two girls with her katana and looks around before saying "alright I think that's all in the area." She looks up at the sky to see her friend's summonings disappearing in poofs of smoke. She glances at the girl next to her and says "Kimi needs help." She then takes off running with Mei a little bit behind her.

Mei stops on top of a roof watching as Taizen jumped into the fight to help her teammates. she smiles softly noticing the strong bond they had before jumping down to help them.

Kimi pants as she was leaning on Ryu and asks "how did you know?"

Taizen blocks an attack on her friend and says "easy the skies." She had two clones fighting with daggers and sais. She was protecting her friends and she knew that she wouldn't leave them behind.

Mei jumps down and starts attacking from behind the group of sand Nins that where surrounding the team.

Ryu, who was holding a now passed out Kimi, looks around wildly before asking "where do we go now and what? The fighting has stopped."

Taizen looks around spotting a few leaf Nins heading towards the stadium. She says "we go back to the stadium and see what happens from there."

Mei nods and says "its time for me to leave. Thanks for the new jutsus Taizen." She then disappears.

Taizen glances at her friend and asks "do you need me to take her?"

Ryu says "no you're the one that's been fighting the most."

Taizen says "I'm also not hurt like you are and besides I have been to hell and back." she takes Kimi and moves her onto her back and says "Come on Nina needs to look at your wounds."

Ryu says "Alright fine." With that both of 'em start back to the stadium.

-------------------------------------------

At the stadium, Nina heals Ryu before healing Kimi and then Taizen. Hana asks "how come Kimi-chan is passed out?"

Ryu mumbles "big snakes." His eyes where closing as he was tried from his own battles, plus bloodloss and Nina made him tired.

Taizen says "yeah. Three huge snakes attacked so Kimi-chan summoned some huge hawks and eagles."

Hana asks "and you didn't help?"

Taizen says "I was more help without being drained." She looks up as the ANBU on the roof of where the Kage's sat bowed down. She gasps slightly as she saw the God of Death or whatever leaves.

Hana and Zack look up at their daughter's gasp and gasp too. Zack says "I didn't know anyone aside from the Fourth could do that."

Hana says "I know." she was amazed at what she saw. She sighs and says "we should probly leave since the Third is now dead."

Zack nods and asks "Taizen… did Ryu say anything else about staying or anything?"

Taizen shurgs and says "you heard him that's the only time that he said anything about it." she closes her eyes and goes quiet before saying "the wind says that Sand & Sound is leaving now."

Hana nods and says "its also saying that the council has agreed to let us stay so we may help incase of another attack."

Zack says "I hate you girls for getting that ability." He chuckles and says "but atleast Taizen and I got the wind shield."

Hana giggles and says "ofcorse hun but ya do know that our eyes are the fame of our clan."

Zack chuckles and says "ofcorse! I mean who else can see what we see."

-------------------------------------------

Zuki sighs and says "will you three be quiet! Those two need sleep."

Nina says "he is right. Kimi-chan could hardly stay awake from her wounds. Ryu-sama isn't that hurt but he is tried from trying to stay awake to protect Kimi-chan and get here." She looks over at the two sleeping and says "I hope we can help."

Hana's eyes go wide and she says "something is wrong in the woods." she looks at her daughter and says "go now."

Zuki says "Wait! Whats wrong?"

Taizen says "don't know but the wind is panicking and screaming for help. I can head it without having to try." She looks at her sensei before saying "my mother is more scarier than you so I'm gonna go now." She then disappears.

-------------------------------------------

Taizen stops on a tree branch looking at the two on the ground: Naruto and Gaara. She now knew why the wind was panicking. She jumps down landing next to the two and sighs before saying "boys much such huge messes. Its gonna take time to get this forest back to what it was."

Naruto and Gaara look up at her before Naruto snaps "if your gonna kill us just get it over with."

Taizen kneels down next to them and says "please if I wanted to kill you I would have already." She turns looking at Gaara before saying "I'm glad you open your eyes finally. Now if only you could open your heart again." She looks up and says "if you try to attack Naruto I'll protect him."

Temari and Kankuro jump down going to their brother and pick him up. Temari looks at Taizen and Naruto nodding to them before leaving with her brothers.

Taizen whispers into the wind "don't be controlled by the past and what you can't change Gaara-kun." She closes her eyes knowing that her message would get to him. She looks down at Naruto and sighs before saying "your too much trouble for your own good." she then puts him on her back going towards his friends. She sighs as she sits down on the tree branch next to the others and looks up at the sky.

* * *

**1** is that alright SDOL? 

**2** If ya wondering Taizen means calm and Kira means killer. So Taizen's name means Calm Killer. It fits her!

**3** Yes I like putting names in Japanese style… but it means Dark Morning (Mei Dark and Gozen Morning.)

_**SnowNeko:**_ yeah i know i said that the last chapter was the last update of the year but thanks to SpiritualDemonofLove i decided to post an update now. so yeah... R&R i guess. ask me questions about the story if ya dont understand it. thanks for reading, alerting, favoriteing, and Reviewing.

heres an e-mail i got... i get alot of e-mails like this but this one is funny:

_While trying to escape through Pakistan,Osama Bin Laden found a bottle on the sand & picked it up._

_Suddenly, a female genie rose from the bottle and with a smile said, "Master, may I grant you one wish?" _

Osama responded,"You ignorant, unworthy daughter-of-a-dog! Don't you know who I am? I don't need any common woman giving me anything."

The shocked genie said,"Please, I must grant you a wish or I will be returned to that bottle forever."

Osama thought a moment, then grumbled about the impertinence of the woman and said, "Very well, I want to awaken with three American women in my bed in the morning. So just do it and be off with you.

The annoyed genie said, "So be it!" and disappeared.

The next morning Bin Laden woke up in bedwith Lorena Bobbitt, Tonya Harding, and Hillary Clinton at his side.His penis was gone, his knees were broken, and he had no health insurance.

God is Good!


	6. Gaara's Conscience, Kidnapping, & Angels

_**SnowNeko:**_ WEEE! an update! hehe this chapter is decadited to SDOL! for updating her story causing me to want to update mine! lol if that made any sense then i'm glad and if it didn't dont worry about it.

_**Warning:**_ there will be vage talk about lemons with Gaara... nothing like that although someone should write a story about Gaara leaning about the birds and the bees... that would be funny i believe!

_**Disclaimer:**_ alright heres the deal i dont own anyone form Naruto. i do however own Taizen, Kimi, Ryu, Hana, Zuki, Zack, Nini, and Ri-Ri. also SpiritualDemonofLove owns Mei.

o yeah: '_this_' -thoughts & **'_this_'** -Gaara's Conscience... hehe so much fun to write that part!

**Chapter Six: Gaara's Conscience, Kidnapping, and Angels**

* * *

Later the next day or so the Mist team was helping out the village with rebuilding and Ryu was stuck being the temp Kage since he had an idea of somewhat what to do and everything. Taizen & her mom were helping with the rebuilding of the wall with their wind powers. Kimi was helping in the hospital along with Nina. Zuki and Zack where helping with rebuilding too. 

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Suna Gaara sat on a roof glaring up at the sky. '_I'm not controlled by my past. She was wrong… is! Not was! I HATE her! Thinks she knows everything about me!_'

**'_In a way, she does. She was your first friend and she knows what it's like to be alone despite having her teammates/friends. She kept herself away holding on to you._'**

'_Shut up! What are you anyway?_'

**'_I'm your conscience. I'm here to help you out!_'**

'_Kindof late don't ya think. I'm over needing help._'

**'_Well um, I got lost on the road of life! Anyway the point is I'm here now to help you with your problems so take the advice and live with it idiot!_'**

'_What did you just say?_' he growls outloud and his sand shoots out destroying a pole and dead tree.

**'_Eh um to live with the advice I give you and take action on it! Don't sit about here while the only girl to have ever like you slips away again! She is waiting for you. Go take her! And in a couple of years take her in more than one way!_'**

Inner Gaara grabs conscience and ties up with duct tape and tosses into the chamber with the Shukaku. '_That's for the perverted comment and stay in there!_'

**'_O come on you know you want to anyway! You love the idea of her moaning your name. Your hands running over her and her hands over you. You would just love to make her scream your name._' **

'_Shut up! SHUT UP ALREADY!_' clutches his head groaning before disappearing in sand to go into the desert to kill innocent things that he could find. By noon, he was standing panting in the middle a sandstorm going around him. He growls before thinking '_she is wrong and I'm gonna prove it._' he then heads back to Leaf.

-------------------------------------------

Kimi sighs as she leans against a tree tired with her eyes closed and leaning on an equally tired Ryu before saying "man this is hard work. I'm so tired right now."

Ryu sighs and says "atleast you don't have to file papers and get stuff set up for the new Hokage while the council tells you everything to do and then complain about how its done. I so wish Jiriya took the job instead of taking Naruto to go look for the new fifth." He yawns wrapping an arm around Kimi and leaning his head on top of hers.

Taizen shurgs and says "you two are lucky. Its freaken hard to control the wind like my mom and me. I hurt all over and it's worst that hell mode training. I can barely move my pinky or toes."

Kimi nods and mumbles "yeah. Let's just sleep here tonight. I'm too tired to move."

Ryu mumbles "I'm with Kimi-chan."

Taizen nods and yawns before saying "alright. I'm not moving from this spot anyway." They all close their eyes and fell asleep instantly. Not sensing the approaching doom!

Sometime in the middle of the night Gaara showed up and looked down at the three sleeping as his eyes wonder over to Taizen and stare at her with the moonlight outlining her making her look she was glowing. He gulps before jumping down and picking up Taizen before leaving just as quietly as he came.

-------------------------------------------

In the morning Kimi wakes up looking around for her friend and not seeing her just shurgs thinking that her friend had left sometime in the night to sleep in a real bed. She looks to her left and screams as she jumps away from Ryu.

Ryu wakes up and yawns asking "whats wrong Kimi-chan?" he opens his eyes and looks around before asking "wheres Zen-chan?"

Kimi shurgs and says "probly back home sleeping in a bed. Come on lets go back." she starts walking to where they where staying.

Ryu yawns and follows Kimi back. Once they open the door he calls out "hello anyone here?"

Nina yawns as she walks out of the kitchen and says "the others are still sleeping so keep it down." she looks at both of them before asking "wheres Taizen-sama?"

Kimi looks confused and asks "isn't she here?"

Nina shakes her head and says "no. She didn't come back last night or anything. Hana-sama said that Taizen-sama wouldn't beable to help for the day because she is still learning to control the wind right."

Kimi's face pales and says "o no! she wouldn't be able to fight then if she got attack right?"

Nina nods and says "she would once she woke up but she will still be weak. she would have to rely on her Tiajutsu." She turns and heads into the kitchen and sits at the table mumbling before sitting up and looking out the window.

Ryu and Kimi had followed Nina into the kitchen and Kimi asks "whats wrong?"

Nina says "the wind… I can hear it… I'm not part of the Kira though so I can't fully tell what its saying but something about Taizen is all I know."

-------------------------------------------

"its saying that Taizen was taken by Gaara from Suna." Says Hana as she walks in. she looks down and says "I hope he doesn't hurt her. all we can do is wish right now the wind won't tell me where Taizen is exactly just that she is safe for now."

Nina says "Hana-sama I'm sure Taizen-sama is perfectly fine. She used to play with Gaara-sama and they where friends."

Hana sits down and rubs her eyes mumbling "I know." she looks up as Zack comes in and says "she is with him."

Zack nods and says "I know. you remember why we left?"

Hana nods and says "after you made the pact with the Kazekage for them to marry. He sent us away to keep it better hidden from our kids."

Ryu asks "wait! You mean Zen-chan and that Suna dude are to marry?"

Zack nods and says "yes in six years time now. When they both are of age." He looks at his wife and says "he won't harm her. I know it." he sits next to his wife and wraps an arm around her.

Zuki yawns and says "besides she wasn't out of chakra when you finished. She was just hurting all over from the moves you two where doing to control the wind."

He sits down and says "the council said we could have the day off to rest because we where such a big help yesterday."

-------------------------------------------

Taizen yawns and sits up blinking before her eyes focus on the figure leaning on the wall of the cave. She yawns again and asks "whats wrong now?"

Gaara snaps "I'm not living in the past nor is my past controlling me."

Taizen giggles and says "sure keep on telling yourself that." She stretches and winces as her muscles start hurting again. She mumbles "note to self always listen to mom about training and my kekkei genkai."

Gaara watches her before turning to look outside and asks "why are you not afraid of me?"

Taizen says "I told you when we where younger. I'm not gonna fear something that I understand. Nor am I gonna fear the person that was my first friend."

Gaara puts his arm out as sand goes around Taizen and he asks "do you fear me now that I hold your life in my hands?"

Taizen looks calmly at him and says softly "no. not ever will I fear you."

Gaara squeezes a little bit and walks over to her as the sand drops to the ground and he stands over her looking down at her. he sighs and asks "what do you fear?"

Taizen looks up at him and whispers "loosing you completely."

Gaara takes a step back out of surprise as he face shows surprise. He looks down before saying "you will never lose me completely." '_not with my damn conscience bugging me about you._'

-------------------------------------------

Taizen stands up and looks at him before asking "why did you take me?"

Gaara glares at her before saying "your mine."

Taizen raises an eyebrow and steps closer to him and asks "really?" she giggles softly and walks up to him and wraps her arms around him in a hug and whispers "that's good."

Gaara stood there frozen scared. He gulps and pushes her away before turning and says "your staying here now."

Taizen says "I can't. my team needs me to keep them in order."

Gaara turns and glares at her taking a step close to her so he is glaring in her face and snaps "I don't care your staying here and your mine!"

Taizen glares back at him before snapping "you can't keep me here against my will. and if you open your eyes, you will see that! I'm not weak and I know I'm not near as powerful as you are but I know water jutsu's and wind. I do have a tad more element advantage than you do right now!"

Gaara steps to the side and says "Fine leave. But you will come back to me in two years got that?"

Taizen smiles and nods before saying "ofcorse." She then walks out of the cave and turns looking at him with a smile and says "thanks Gaara-kun for helping me and doing the right thing." She then disappears within wind.

Gaara stood where he was watching the spot she was in before sighing and whispering "my angel." He then leaves in a whirl of sand.

Taizen smiles from where she was in the wind hearing his last words from the wind.

-------------------------------------------

Taizen walks inside the apartment where they where staying and walks to the kitchen to see everyone eating. She raises an eyebrow and asks "Anyone notice that I was gone?"

They all look up and smile with relief written over their faces. Kimi grins and asks "Well what happen?"

Taizen says "nothing we talked and he told me I was his and that I'm to go back to him in two years." She shurgs and says "nothing big." She sits down next to Hana and Kimi after getting a plate of food.

Zack nods and says "Very well. We where to leave Mist on your 17th birthday anyway to head back."

Taizen blinks and asks "what do you mean?"

Hana says "the Kazekage and Mizukage set it up for us to only be in the Mist village untill you turned 17. We then are to return to Suna for preparations."

Taizen looks confused before asking "what the heck are you talking about?"

Hana says "we will tell you on your 17th birthday." She nods to her daughter and says "you three have the day to relax and do whatever. We all have the day off for helping so much yesterday."

The three grin before running to their rooms and grabbing their shower stuff and clothes to change into before Kimi and Taizen get to the bathroom before Ryu and both grin and enter.

-------------------------------------------

Ryu groans as he follows the two girls around the village as they shopped in the few shops that where open. Before the headed to the hotsprings and relaxed in the co-ed spring. Taizen grins and says "man this feels good on my tired and worn out muscles."

Kimi says "I know what you mean. This does feel good."

Ryu, who was pouting, says "this would be so much better if we didn't have to be in our swimsuits!"

Kimi says "well sorry for not wanting you to see us in our birthday suits! I do believe that guy from Suna would be quiet mad if you saw Zen-chan in hers before he had the chance."

Taizen smacks her friend in the head and says "shut up Kimi!" she grins and says "besides who said he hasn't already?"

Ryu's eyes go wide and he asks "What! When! I need to kill him!" he was getting protective of Taizen since despite everything he thought of her as a little sister.

Taizen laughs and says "Relax Ryu! It was when we where five and Nina gave us a bath together once. It was Nina's day to watch both of us and we got into a huge mud hole to play so we ended up needing a bath."

Kimi giggles and leans back before saying "that's so cute!"

Ryu glares off to the side mumbling ways to kill Suna-teme**(1) **before saying "if he lays one hand on you then he is dead."

Kimi raises an eyebrow before saying "Ryu I do believe that's her father's job not yours."

Ryu says "I don't care! She's still like a sister to me and I will protect her from any guys that try to date her."

Taizen laughs and says "Ryu every guy from your village is scared of me so no need to worry. Besides I already know about the marriage arrangement between Gaara-kun and me." she grins and says "I was training when I heard 'em talking about it and I accidentally overheard their plan but I keep this to myself to make it seem like my parents know everything and I don't."

-------------------------------------------

Later after the hotsprings they went around relaxing and stopped to eat at a ramen stand that had a few other customers in there. they sit down and order their food before noticing the looks they where receiving from another genin from leaf village. Ryu asks "what are you looking at?"

The blond with blue eyes and wearing an orange jogging suit says "I thought everyone from the other villages left after the attack."

Kimi says "we didn't because we where told to stay here by the Mizukage. Our kage and your kage had already talked it over. I'm Kimi by the way." She grins at him.

Ryu says "yeah. So your back form getting the fifth already Naruto?"

Naruto, the boy, looks at Ryu and says "yeah Ryu…. She is getting settled in right now." He looks at Kimi and says "nice to meet you. I'm Naruto."

Kimi nods and says "this is Taizen Kira. Shes really from Suna but she has been living in Mist for a couple of years now."

Taizen rolls her eyes and says " a couple would be two Kimi. Its been seven years since I moved to mist for the reason you already know." she looks at Naruto and says "nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruto nods and says "yeah nice to meet you too." he looks at her before asking "why did Suna attack us?"

Taizen says "because of Orochimaru. He killed the Kazekage and took the Kazekage's face and used it to trick Suna into attacking." She looks outside at the sky and says "theres a change going on in Suna as we speak. Gaara-kun will be taking over and will set everything straight."

Naruto stares at her before asking "how do you know?"

Taizen turns and looks at him before saying "I know Gaara-kun and the wind told me." she turns back to her food and starts eating.

-------------------------------------------

The next day the Mist people where back to working on the village and where then to visit the new Hokage. They stood outside her office watching Naruto try to get a kid out. Taizen sighs and says "let me try Naruto." She walks up to the door and knocks before saying "hey kid listen I know your sad about your grandfather dieing and that you don't want the new Hokage to take over but it has to be done. Open the door please."

Konohamaru shouts "no never!"

Taizen sighs and says "come on kid. Your grandfather wouldn't want you to do this! he would want you to live your life and help the new Hokage." She glances at her parents and nods her head to them before disappearing in a gust of wind. She appears inside the room and walks up to Konohamaru and kneels down infont of him and says "hey kid listen your grandfather loved you and you have friends that love you. you need to get on with your life and remember that your grandfather is always watching over you."

Konohamaru looks up and sniffles asking "why are you so nice?"

Taizen smiles a true smile and says "I was always told to look out for myself but I refuse to believe that a ninja's life is only for themselves and the village. I fight to protect my village to help it go along." She grins and says "Besides I'm gonna be married to a Kage when I turn 18. I know what a Kage does and its hard but everyone in the village helps out in their own way. You see how everyone was helping rebuild even if they didn't know the person? They did it out of kindness and love for their village. This new Hokage is doing the same thing. She is working on a way to help a young ninja fight again. She is also in a way your family too since she was one of your uncle's daughter."

Konohamaru sniffles again before nodding and getting up only to cower back down as the new Hokage walked in, got a book, and then left. He blinks and looks down before standing up and walking with Taizen out of the room.

Taizen smiles softly as Konohamaru walked up to his friends and Naruto before walking up to her family.

* * *

**1** Gaara for everyone aside from my friend/rp buddy. Hehe.

_**SnowNeko:**_ yeah nothing to say aside from HAPPY NEW YEARS! YAY PARTY! so yeah... R&R i guess. ask me questions about the story if ya dont understand it. thanks for reading, alerting, favoriteing, and Reviewing.


	7. Couple Months Past & Jealous Gaara

**SnowNeko:** alright now i wasn't gonna update untill next month but i got a suna headband! now ya gotta cut me a break since to get the headband i owe my dad my G.E.D. plus one year of collage. so studying will take up time now that i have the book to study. anyway so heres an update! also i wrote a oneshot that goes along with this story line, kindof its related to this story. cheek it out after you R&R!

_**Warning:**_ there will be fluff and extermly OOCness on Gaara's part. so if you dont like fluff with Gaara then why the hell are you reading this? ok so not the point but its a warning.

_**Disclaimer:**_ alright heres the deal i dont own anyone form Naruto. I do however own Taizen, Kimi, Ryu, Hana, Zuki, Zack, Nina, uncut episodes of naruto 14-25 or 23 Boxset, a suna headband, & a necklace that looks like the suna headband. also SpiritualDemonofLove owns Mei or Mei owns SpiritualDemonofLove, one or the other.XD

**Chapter Seven: Couple Months Past, Jealous Gaara, and Fluff!**

* * *

Later after they had met the Hokage and got the ok to leave or stay they decided to stay for a little bit longer to help out. Taizen, Kimi, and Ryu where back to training with Zuki, Hana, Nina, and Zack. Taizen had saw Mei around the village and even talked to her a little bit about what was happening. She found out that Mei was there to set up the peace treaty with Leaf for Mirror Village. In Suna Gaara was slowly becoming the Kazekage as his family helped him and learned not to be so scared of him. a couple months past like that before the Mist people have to go back to their village to train and do missions for their village. Three months past before they get word from the Hokage asking for them to come back to renew the peace treaty that had with the village. So Taizen, Kimi, Ryu, Zuki, Nina, Hana, and Zack went back to Leaf village and meet up with Mei on the way. Ryu grins and says "hey Mei where are you heading to?" 

Mei blushes and says "to Leaf. Although we have finished our Peace Treaty I was sent back to get treaty's with other countries."

Ryu nods and says "alright we can set up our villages when we get to Leaf." He grins and says "I have the power to because my dad trusts me to do the right thing."

Kimi rolls her eyes and says "yeah right! you just represent him Zack, Hana, and Zuki are to ones to make up the treaties!"

Nina nods and says "while I get to watch you brats."

Taizen grins and laughs before saying "aw now you don't mean it!"

Nina rolls her eyes and says "the last couple of months have change my point of view on you Taizen-sama!" she stops at the gates and knocks on the door standing back and showing the guards their pass and get let in.

Taizen grins as she looks around before saying "I wonder where our friends here are."

Kimi grins and says "yeah I wanna try to hook up Naruto and Hinata again!"

Taizen grins and says "I wanna hook up Neji and Tenten!" both girls laugh as they walk threw the village.

-------------------------------------------

Zack stops as he sees who was standing in the path and was able to grab Kimi before they hit the people but he couldn't stop his daughter from bumping into one of the people. He pales and says "sorry Kazekage-sama. She didn't mean it."

Taizen, who had fallen to the ground, stands up and says "that hurt baka! You don't just stand in people's way!" she glares at the red head standing infont of her.

Temari smiles and says "hello Taizen-chan its nice to see you again."

Taizen grins and looks at Temari before saying "yup! Nice to see you again too Temari-chan!" she blinks as she felt something moving up her leg and turns glaring at Gaara who was watching her. she felt the sand retreat and glares harder at him before saying "just like a puppy wanting attention." She then turns to Temari and asks "so I take it that you three are here because of the treaty thing?"

Temari nods and says "yeah we are." She giggles at the look in her youngest brother's eyes and the face of the middle sibling.

Taizen grins and says "Great we can go there together and also that's Gozen Mei from Mirror village! Shes here to make treaties with other countries."

Mei nods and says "hello."

Kankuro says "hello. Perhaps we should also make a treaty with them too Gaara."

Gaara glares at his older brother before nodding and goes back to glaring at his sister for taking the attention of Taizen away from himself.

Mei smiles and says "Great! two more villages added to Leaf."

Hana smiles and says "alright lets go let the Hokage know we are back." she pushes every one onward with the wind leaving Gaara and Taizen untouched by it.

-------------------------------------------

Gaara looks at the girl infont of him before turning and mumbling "come on."

Taizen grins and walks next to him quietly for a little bit before asking "so whats got you so worked up?"

Gaara snaps "nothing."

Taizen sighs and says "you can't hide it from me so tell me or I'll tell your siblings that you called me your angel."

Gaara glares at her and says "I didn't."

Taizen says "yes you did! after you kidnapped me and after I left!"

Gaara glares at her and says "fine I found a paper saying that we are to marry when we come of age."

Taizen shurgs and says "point being?"

Gaara glances at her and asks "you don't mind?"

Taizen glances up at him and says "nope it was made two days before I was taken away. Our fathers did it and I was training in stealth and accidentally over heard them talking about it." she shurgs and says "Beside you said I'm yours already. Being married will over prove to other people that I am."

Gaara looks at the ground and asks in a whisper "why would you just agree with something like this. your father signed your future away and your not angry?"

Taizen sighs and says "no. it's the way my clan works. Heck I'm an inbreed because my parents are really cousins. They where forced to marry because my father was stronger than a normal branch family member and my mother was the heiress. She was strong in her part of the kekkei genkai and my father was strong in his. My grandfather saw that and decided to force them to marry for a stronger heir. Well he got me and I'm not that strong but my grandmother told me that I have the skill and ability to become as strong as my grandfather wants." She looks up to see they where at the tower and says "Well lets go they are waiting for us anyway." She glances at him before grinning and says "race ya up the stairs!" she then dashes up the stairs.

Gaara just stares after her with an amused smirk and look in his eyes before he runs up next to her.

-------------------------------------------

Gaara and Taizen burst into the room panting but Taizen had a huge grin on her face and Gaara had a very amused smirk on his face. Tsunade looks at her and says "now that you two are here we can start. Take your seats." Taizen walks over and sits next to Ryu on his left since Kimi was on his right. Gaara went over and sat between his siblings and glances at the other Kages there glaring at a few of the heir's that where looking at Taizen a tad too much for his liking. The other Kages where glancing worriedly at him afraid that he would attack. Tsunade sighs and says "alright now I know a few of you are weary of Suna but please look past their fault for it wasn't really their fault. It was Orochimaru of the Sound." She glances at them and sighs before saying "Suna do you agree to the peace treaty that we have talked about before?"

Gaara nods and says "yes Leaf. We agree on your terms and will keep to it."

A bunch of whispers go around before Ryu says "I'm with Leaf on being on peace with Suna." That caused the whispers to stop and others agree to have peace with Suna since their once chance of winning a war was already sided with Suna. The meeting went on with talks and papers.

-------------------------------------------

After the meeting, which caused Taizen to fall asleep leaning on Ryu's shoulder that he wasn't writing with. Ryu had wrapped an arm around her shoulders sometime in the meeting. Everyone left expect for Suna, Mist, Mirror, and ofcorse Tsunade. Tsunade says "I understand that the treaty that the current Mizukage has set up with Suna is being sealed with a marriage am I right?"

Zack says "yes. although my family and me are from Suna we have been living in Mist for the past six or seven years and have become full Mist members." He looks at his daughter and smiles slightly before saying "my daughter and the Kazekage will marry when they are 18."

Ryu tightens his grip and says "even if I don't want to lose her I guess I have to give her up."

Kimi smacks Ryu in the head gently and says "idiot! None of us want to give her up. but I saw how happy she looked when she came in here and I know its from the Kazekage."

Gaara growls lightly and asks "why are you holding her like that?"

Ryu says "she's like my sister and I'll protect her just like I would my own flesh and blood sister." he looks at Gaara and says "I wouldn't plan on taking her away from you. besides I got Kimi!" he wraps an arm around Kimi's waist only to get hit in the stomach by Taizen.

Taizen mumbles out still sleeping "Ryu let go of Kimi or else I'll use you for a punching bag again."

Ryu gulps and lets go of Kimi with a nervous smile before saying "right. sorry Kimi-chan. don't want to anger you Zen-chan."

Taizen nods and opens her eyes saying "you better not." She sits up easily getting out of Ryu's grip and stands up stretching. She yawns and says "good now where are we staying because I'm tried."

Tsunade nods and says "very well I'll show you there myself." She stands up along with everyone else and leads them out of the meeting room heading to where she planed to put everyone that was left. She nods to them and says "good night then. I'll see you all in the morning then." She turns and leaves.

-------------------------------------------

Zack says "We will take the rooms between you two so that Mei won't feel threaten or anything."

Mei nods and says "thanks Zack-sama." She then enters the room away from the outside wall.

Temari and Kankuro go into the room farthest from where Mei went. Gaara stood in the hallway watching Taizen. Zack smiles and says "Taizen I believe Gaara-sama is waiting for you." he then enters the room with everyone else behind him.

Taizen looks at Gaara and asks "what?" she yawns again and says "I haven't been sleeping that good so when I get tired I do like to sleep then."

Gaara turns and says "follow me." he then starts walking out of the tower.

Taizen looks confused but follows him anyway. She yawns again as she appears next to him in a small gust of wind and walks next to him ignoring the looks she got.

Gaara grabs her arm and uses the sand to teleport them to the roof of a building and sits down dragging her with him.

Taizen settles herself next to him and asks "What did you want?"

Gaara shurgs and lets go of her arm and looks up at the night sky.

Taizen groans and says "fine then if you want tell them then you gonna be my pillow." She then snuggles up next to him with her head on his lap and her eyes closed going to sleep.

Gaara runs one of his hands threw her hair and rests it on her shoulder. He brushes the hair out of her face before looking back up at the sky.

-------------------------------------------

In the morning Taizen woke to being moved and opens her eyes only to close them, groan, and turn to bury her head into her pillow. She snaps her eyes open and look at looks up Gaara, who was holding her bridle style with a small very unnoticeable blush on his face. She blinks and asks "um what are you doing?"

Gaara says "going back to the rooms so that you can get more sleep and not have to deal with the sun."

Taizen nods and yawns before saying "alright." she rests her head on his chest closing her eyes.

Gaara relaxed more, walked into his room, and sitting on his bed, though unneeded, and lays down moving Taizen so she could lay by him in his arms.

Taizen smiles softly and whispers "thanks Gaara-kun." She then goes back to sleep snuggling up next to him with her head on his chest.

-------------------------------------------

A few hours later Kimi was at the door to where the sand siblings where staying and she knocks and waits untill it was open by Temari. She grins and says "hi! Taizen should be with Gaara and I need her to come with me since Nina is taking her and me shopping today while everyone else is in the meetings."

Temari nods and says "alright I'll go see if she is up. Come in if you want." She then turns around heading to Gaara's room and knocks on the door before opening it to see her brother lying on the bed with his arms around Taizen and his eyes closed in meditation. Taizen herself was lying next to him sleeping with her head on his chest. Temari's eyes widen at the sight and takes a step back.

Kankuro walks past and takes steps back and stare at the picture before asking "is the world ending?"

Temari smacks her brother and says "idiot! That's the girl our Uncle was telling us about before he died. That's the girl that Gaara is gonna marry and making her our sister in law." She walks in and as soon as she got near the bed sand shot up protecting the two on the bed. Temari sighs and says "Gaara it's just me. Kimi is at the door for Taizen."

The sand went down to show a glaring Gaara and a now awake Taizen giggling with her face buried in Gaara's chest.

-------------------------------------------

Temari smiles and says "also we have talks to get to."

Taizen gets up giggling and smiles at Gaara before getting off the bed and leaving after waving to the others still there and smiles at Kimi.

Kimi grins and says "yay! Anyway Nina is taking us shopping today since we don't have to be in the meetings." She grabs her friend's hand and drags her back to her rooms.

Taizen giggles and says "hey we should from a club like the FMK's!"

Kimi makes a face and asks "what does that mean?"

Taizen smiles and says "Future Mrs. Kages."

Kimi makes a face and says "yeah but aside from you who else is gonna be a future Mrs. Kage?"

Taizen grins and says "well theres you and Hinata…. Hmm your right theres not enough people… hmm how about Future Mrs. Clans?"

Kimi thinks about it before saying "FMC's yeah that sounds good! Ok so theres you, me, Hinata, Mei, Tenten, Temari… hmm who else?"

Taizen says "Theres Nina and Hinata's sensei. Although they are adults… so hmm lets keep it just to us." she grins and says "alright!" she dashes into Kimi's and her room and gets dressed in jeans and a black tanktop that showed her stomach. She steps out of the room after her parents had left with Zuki and Ryu.

Nina sighs and says "I would say change but I know you won't Taizen-sama."

Kimi giggles and says "nice sexy girl!" they walk out only to almost run into the Sand siblings. Kimi giggles and says "hey Temari wanna be in our club The FMC's?"

-------------------------------------------

Temari raises an eyebrow and asks "what does the FMC stand for?"

Taizen says "Future Mrs. Clans." She grins from her spot by Kimi ignoring the eyes of Gaara on her.

Temari nods and says "alright sure! Who else is a member?"

Kimi says "just us three right now but we are gonna ask Mei, Tenten and Hinata."

Temari nods and says "alright! Yeah I'll join but right now we gotta get to the talks." Looks at her brothers and sighs before saying "Taizen-chan why couldn't you wear something that wouldn't effect the boys?"

Taizen giggles and says "because this is the only shirt I have clean… I forgot to pack extra. That's why this trip was called because Nina knows me so well." She grins.

Nina sighs and says "alright girls lets go and you two get to pick the shops."

Kimi and Taizen grin and look at each other before saying in unison "bye-bye! Talk to ya later!" before running off with Nina following them.

Temari giggles and says "man you two are so alike right now!" she grabs Kankuro by the ear and says "come along idiot." Starts walking down the hallway.

Kankuro whines "owie that hurt! Temari! Let go!" as he was being dragged down the hallway.

Gaara followed them not saying anything for a couple minutes before Kankuro's whining got on his nerves and snaps "shut up!" he glares at his older brother and walks past his older siblings into the room.

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** yeah i'm so breaking my New years resolution because i'm gonna have to take time to study but i just might, if i only study on the weekends, keep my new years resolution. anyway since i'm in such a good mood i'll give a sneek peak at the next chapter! 

_Naruto grins and says "o this is Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, my teammates. the two older guys are Jiriya, Ero-sensei to me, and Kakashi-sensei." He looks at the people he named and says "they are Taizen Kira and Kimi Saki from Mist Village."_

_The two girls grin and say "Hiya!"_

_Sakura says "hi it's nice to meet you two."_

_Sasuke merely says "hn." And rolls his eyes._

_Jiriya looked both girls over before grinning and asks "can you two pose for pictures for my book?"_

_Just then Nina came up and says "girls! What have I told you two about running off?" she sees the two glaring and look at who they where glaring at and gasps before saying "girls! Stop glaring would you?"_

_Taizen pouts and looks up at her nanny and says "but Nina he asked us to pose for pictures for his book." She grabs the book Kakashi was reading and says "and this is the book he writes."_

_Nina takes the book and hands it back to Kakashi and glares at Jiriya before saying "if you come close to these two girls you will be facing very pissed off parents and possibly a very pissed off Kazekage!"_

_Jiriya looks confused before asking "what does the Kazekage have to do with this?"_

_------------------_

_After lunch they left to take their bags back to their rooms before heading out again to shop a little bit more but they ran into Mei and Temari, who where talking. Taizen grins and says "Mei, Temari wanna join us in shopping?"_

_Temari says "I really should make sure Gaara doesn't kill Kankuro."_

_Mei says "I will all though I don't have much money."_

_Taizen says "I'm buying for Kimi so it won't be a problem to buy for you too Mei." She looks at Temari and says "Gaara won't kill your baka brother. Atleast not while I'm dress like this and in a town with the person who writes that porn book that Naruto's sensei reads."_

_Temari giggles and says "so that's where his third eye has been! Following you around huh."_

_Kimi says "yup although he was good at hiding it. although we could sense it."_

_Taizen says "yup. Besides he is currently on the roof watching us."_

_Temari says "he does tend to get protective of what is gonna be his."_

_Taizen rolls her eyes and says "too late I'm already his… well in heart, mind, and spirit. Not in body."_

_Kimi giggles and says "yet." She giggles again and says "plus I know for a fact that Gaara will be watching over Taizen since Jiriya wants her to pose for his book."_

_Mei giggles and says "wow… I didn't think this village was this much fun."_

_Temari says "right well alright I'll come!" she grins and says "also Mei joined the FMC's!"_

_Kimi grins and says "Great! now to get the necklaces that we where told to pick up right about now that where being made for the club!" with that the five, plus Gaara' on the roof, go off to shop and stalking in Gaara's case._

so thats your sneek peak! also they aren't together there is other stuff that happens between the two parts but anyway be happy at whatcha get! also heres an e-mail that i got and wanna share with yall!

fi yuo cna raed tihs, yuo hvae a sgtrane mnid too  
Cna yuo raed tihs? Olny 55 of plepoe can i cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid, aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it dseno't mtaetr in waht oerdr the ltteres in a wrod are, the olny iproamtnt tihng is taht the frsit and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it whotuit a pboerlm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Azanmig huh? yaeh and I awlyas tghuhot slpeling was ipmorantt! if you can raed tihs forwrad it.

so Review and let me konw how i'm doing or something about the story or just to say update soon! i dont care just as long as it not a flame because any review i get brings smile and exictment to my life. plus it insprisers me to work on the story and update it!


	8. I'm engaged to the Kazekage

**SnowNeko:** woot! party! drunkness! i swear to drunk i'm not god, officer! **Edit Note:** ok there might be a few misspelled or misplaced words that i missed when i edited this chapter. i knew i missed a few words when editing and i couldn't find them so if you see any please feel free to tell me in a review or pm. **Edit Note(Saturday, May 05, 2007):** yeah everything in _italics_ is mainly just filler and only purpose is to introduce Naruto's cousin, Kairi (who is owned by PinkyDoll).

_**Warning:**_ there will be fluff and extermly OOCness on Gaara and Sasuke part. so if you dont like fluff with Gaara or Sasuke then why the hell are you reading this? ok so not the point but its a warning.

_**Disclaimer:**_ alright heres the freaken deal i dont own anyone form Naruto. if I did then well... Gaara would be mine and Sasuke would be SpiritualDemonofLove's sex slave. Sakura and Ino would hook up or end up dead. Gai and Lee would be together and get called 'The Two Freaky Green Sandex Viggies'. Naruto and Hinata would so hook up! but i don't so no need to worry. I do however own Taizen, Kimi, Ryu, Hana, Zuki, Zack, Nina, uncut episodes of naruto 14-25 or 23 Boxset, a suna headband, & a necklace that looks like the suna headband. also SpiritualDemonofLove owns Mei or Mei owns SpiritualDemonofLove, one or the other. also theres a new OC in here and the OC's name is: Inti, Kairi who is owned by PinkyDoll. and to anyone who doesn't read her story get over there and read it... ofcorse thats after you read mine!

**Chapter Eight: Team 7, 'I'm engaged to the Kazekage.', Stalking, Silent Convostations, and the time honured game of Truth or Dare.**

* * *

Taizen giggles as she walks next to Kimi with bags in their hands. Kimi spots a bright orange blur run past them and grins to her friend before both of them give Nina the bags they where holding and run off after the blur. Taizen giggles as she spots Naruto sitting at the ramen bar with his teammates and two sensei's. both girls run up and say "hey Naruto!" 

Everyone that was there with Naruto turn looking at the two girls and Naruto just grins and says "hey Kimi and Taizen. What are you two doing here?"

Taizen says "Ryu is here for the peace talks and since he is the next Mizukage he has to be at all of them to sign the papers. Mom, dad, and Zuki-sensei are here to help him too. Nina is also here but just as a guard and she is trying to keep track of Kimi and I right now." She grins looking at him.

Naruto says "cool! Can I hang out with you three sometime?"

Kimi grins and says "Ryu I don't know about and not at night because Taizen is with her future husband at night."

Naruto asks "Taizen is engaged?"

Taizen nods and says "yup ever since I was five and a half. My father and his father set it up like my clan normally does with marriages. If I wasn't engaged by the time I was six then I would have had choice of marriage but even if I did I would still chose the guy I'm engaged to."

Kakashi asks "who are you engaged to?"

Taizen says "some guy from Suna village. I haven't seen him in a few years so I don't know if he remembers me or not." She sends a glare to Kimi to not say who.

Kimi nods and says "yeah. Its gonna be hard to give up my bestest friend in the whole wide world." She fakes a sob and hugs Taizen.

Taizen rubs the back of her neck before pushing her friend off of her and says "you not loosing Ryu so your not giving up your bestest friend in the whole wide world." She looks at Naruto and them and asks "So who are your friends?"

-------------------------------------------

Naruto grins and says "o this is Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, my teammates. the two older guys are Jiriya, Ero-sensei to me, and Kakashi-sensei." He looks at the people he named and says "they are Kira, Taizen and Saki, Kimi from Mist Village."

The two girls grin and say "Hiya!"

Sakura says "hi it's nice to meet you two."

Sasuke merely says "hn." And rolls his eyes.

Jiriya looked both girls over before grinning and asks "can you two pose for pictures for my book?"

Just then Nina came up and says "girls! What have I told you two about running off?" she sees the two glaring and look at who they where glaring at and gasps before saying "girls! Stop glaring would you?"

Taizen pouts and looks up at her nanny and says "but Nina he asked us to pose for pictures for his book." She grabs the book Kakashi was reading and says "and this is the book he writes."

Nina takes the book and hands it back to Kakashi and glares at Jiriya before saying "if you come close to these two girls you will be facing very pissed off parents and possibly a very pissed off Kazekage!"

Jiriya looks confused before asking "what does the Kazekage have to do with this?"

-------------------------------------------

Taizen hits her head and says "he is who I'm engaged to." She looks at their faces of shock, expect Naruto who already knew/guessed.

Sakura had a look of horror on her face and says "but he is a killer! He tried to kill me along with Sasuke-kun and Naruto!"

Taizen glares at her and snaps "he was tricked along with the other villagers by Orochimaru! You didn't even give him a chance and never go to know him! I know him and I know he isn't a killer! He kills to protect himself and his village!"

Kimi grabs her friends arm and jerks her back and says "now, now Taizen we don't need a war with Leaf only months after what happen last."

Taizen closes her eyes and calms down before saying "sorry. It's just that everybody judges the demon in him and don't even get to know him as a human being." She opens her eyes and says "sorry again."

Sakura stared at her before saying "sorry I didn't mean to judge him like that. I also didn't know that Orochimaru tricked Suna."

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke asks "just how do you know it was Orochimaru if you are a Mist genin?"

Taizen says "I'm from Suna. Spent the first six years of my life there. I know because the wind told me along with the Kazekage's spirit."

Sakura asks "how can a spirit tell you something?"

Nina says "she's a Kira she can see spirits along with other things."

Jiriya looks to be deep in thought before saying "I met a Kira before. the most beautiful young lady I have ever saw. Too bad, she was engaged already. She was an amazing fighter and even more amazing dancer."

Taizen and Nina look at each other before looking at Jiriya and hitting him on the head. Taizen snaps "that's my mother your talking about baka!"

Jiriya says "damnit! What is with it and girls hitting me?!"

Naruto says "Because you're a pervert." He was done eating his nine bowels of ramen.

-------------------------------------------

Kakashi says "hmm I believe Kira's are the strongest clan in Suna. They where said that to have been the first ones to live in the sand and make the village."

Nina says "they did and were."

Kakashi nods and says "so rightfully you should be the Kazekage."

Taizen nods and says "that's why I'm marring him. our fathers thought it was the best so nobody that looked into the history of the village could find out that the Kira's where suppose to be the Kazekage and think that Gaara's family took the right from my clan." She looks up and says "my clan didn't want to rule so they gave it to Gaara's family."

Nina says "so my teachings did get through to you."

Taizen shurgs and says "whatever Nina."

Kakashi nods and says "right." he looks at the three girls before asking "why aren't you three in the talks too?"

Nina says "both where bored to death yesterday so Hana-sama and Zack-sama decided to let them do whatever." She smiles and says "ofcorse Taizen-sama was bored to sleep."

Taizen glares and snaps "Nina be quiet!"

Sakura asks "why do you call her sama when you older?"

Nina says "when I was 12 she was born. That was 12 years ago and I have been their maid/nanny for as long as she has been alive. I still work for them now more as a maid and guard of Taizen-sama."

The others nod and Naruto says "hey why don't you three join us for lunch?"

Taizen says "sure!" she grins as her and Kimi sit down next to Kakashi and Nina sat next to Jiriya.

-------------------------------------------

After lunch they left to take their bags back to their rooms before heading out again to shop a little bit more but they ran into Mei and Temari, who where talking. Taizen grins and says "Mei, Temari wanna join us in shopping?"

Temari says "I really should make sure Gaara doesn't kill Kankuro."

Mei says "I will all though I don't have much money."

Taizen says "I'm buying for Kimi so it won't be a problem to buy for you too Mei." She looks at Temari and says "Gaara won't kill your baka brother. Atleast not while I'm dress like this and in a town with the person who writes that porn book that Naruto's sensei reads."

Temari giggles and says "so that's where his third eye has been! Following you around huh."

Kimi says "yup although he was good at hiding it. although we could sense it."

Taizen says "yup. Besides he is currently on the roof watching us."

Temari says "he does tend to get protective of what is gonna be his."

Taizen rolls her eyes and says "too late I'm already his… well in heart, mind, and spirit. Not in body."

Kimi giggles and says "yet." She giggles again and says "plus I know for a fact that Gaara will be watching over Taizen since Jiriya wants her to pose for his book."

Mei giggles and says "wow… I didn't think this village was this much fun."

Temari says "right well alright I'll come!" she grins and says "also Mei joined the FMC's!"

Kimi grins and says "Great! Now to get the necklaces that we where told to pick up right about now that where being made for the club!" with that the five, plus Gaara on the roof, go off to shop and stalking in Gaara's case.

-------------------------------------------

Later that night the girls came back laughing stopping by the ramen stand to eat dinner and talk with Naruto and introduced Temari and Mei to Naruto and Sasuke, who had got stuck with Naruto after training and dragged there. Temari calls out "Gaara-sama are you gonna come eat with us?"

Naruto looks at Temari and says "Gaara isn't here. What are you talking about?"

Taizen smiles and says "he has been following us all day since the meetings have let out." she turns to the waitress and orders her food before feeling someone standing right behind her and she asks "what would you like Gaara-kun?"

Gaara says "hn." He wasn't gonna talk with the others around right then.

Taizen nods and says "Alright." she orders what she ordered and turns to look at the confused faces of her friends, well not Temari. She asks "What?"

Temari giggles and says "They are wondering how you could know what he wanted with only a simple sound. Kankuro and I get these types of looks too. I don't know how you can understand him in just a short amount of time though."

Taizen shurgs and says "I go though moods like that and so I know what a certain sound means and the sound that he said the 'hn' in meant that he wanted the same as me."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and asks "how do you know for sure though?"

Gaara moved close to Taizen as Jiriya came up and shot him a glare.

Nina glares and asks "What are you doing back so soon?"

Jiriya grins and says "Well I can't let a group of beautiful women be around a bunch of boys!"

Taizen grabbed Gaara's arm quickly and leans back on him since he was standing behind her still and says "let him join us Nina."

Gaara relaxed and placed a hand on Taizen's waist as he was standing there.

Kimi giggles and says "Aw! So cute!" she shuts up at Taizen and Gaara's glare.

-------------------------------------------

_So after they ate they all walked around Nina had left dragging Jiriya with her, more like she threaten to kill him if he stayed around Taizen. So anyway Ryu, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, & Kiba joined up with Kimi, Mei, Taizen, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, & Gaara. Shikamaru asks "what are you guys doing here?" he was looking Gaara mostly._

_Gaara glares but stops when he felt Taizen not looking at him. he looks over at her to see where she was looking and saw that it was at the hotsprings and smirks keeping an eye on her as he walked next to the other guys._

_Kiba grins and says "so Gaara whats with you? you seem calmer than normal."_

_Naruto laughs and says "its because his girlfriend is here." He nods to Taizen and says "her and Gaara are engaged."_

_Neji rolls his eyes and says "Great a crazy guy is gonna have crazy kids."_

_Taizen glares back at Neji and snaps "I heard that baka!" She turns walking backwards, glares at Neji, and says "besides we can't have any children untill after we are married. My clans rules on their marriages thingys."_

_Ino laughs and asks "how can you like him? I'm just wondering he is nice on the eyes but hard to understand."_

_Mei says "in a way he is kindof like Sasuke-san in personality." She looks at the dark haired boy and blushes slightly looking away._

_Taizen says "yup besides I grew up with him." she smiles at Gaara before turning back around and says "I know him better than he thinks and I'm used to it." she grins before spotting Kiba looking at a girl that was walking with two jounin. She says "hold on I gotta go meet someone!" she dashes over to the group and says "Hiya! I'm Kira, Taizen from Mist/Suna. Who are you?"_

_The girl within the group that had piercing blue eyes, short brunette straight hair. She was wearing a blue jump suit that is short sleeved, with a big black belt that hangs loosely around her waist in a slanted position, and had her grass headband around her forehead. She looks at Taizen and says "Inti, Kairi from Wind/Leaf. What do you mean Mist/Suna?"_

_Taizen says "well I'm born and raised for six years in Suna and then moved to Mist, where I'm living now, and when I turn seventeen I'll be going back to Suna to prepare for my wedding. So I'm from both and a ninja of both villages!" she grins at Kairi and says "wanna hang out with my friends and me?" she nods to where her group of friends where._

_Kairi looks over at the group and nods before saying "alright if its alright with my guards."_

_Taizen grins to the two jounin and says "don't worry the two Hyuuga's, Uchiha, Nara, Inuzuka, and a few others are with us! plus the Kazekage is with us so you won't have to worry about it!"_

_One of the jounin raises an eyebrow and asks "you mean the Hokage-sama is letting the Kazekage walk around without a guard?"_

_Taizen says "nope I'm his guard in a way. Plus the future Mizukage is with us. So can she?"_

_The other jounin looks over the group before nodding and says "yes. Only because most of genin there are strong and can stop her if she tries to betray this village."_

_Taizen looks confused and asks "well Kairi you wouldn't betray this village would ya?"_

_Kairi shakes her head and says "nope!" she grins and says "alright lets go I wanna meet them!"_

_Taizen grins too and says "Alright!" she grab's Kairi's hand and both girls run back to the group stopping in front of the group and Taizen introduces everyone to everyone._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Later they where sitting under the stars just watching the stars before Taizen grins and says "Truth or dare!" she stayed where she was looking up at the stairs grinning like nothing evil was going on in her head. Once everyone agreed she sits up and moves into the circle that they had formed and was sitting between Gaara's legs leaning on his chest knowing that it would help keep him calm during the game._

_Ino asks "who's first?"_

_Taizen grins and says "Sakura truth or dare!"_

_Sakura looks at Taizen and says "Dare."_

_Kimi and Ryu both pale knowing of some of the dares, having been made to deal with Taizen when she did want to play t or d. the two look at each other before grinning and lean over whispering to Taizen "nothing that would get them killed. Keep revenge plans out too."_

_Taizen nods and says "alright I dare ya to kiss Ino. The kiss has to have tongue, on the lips, and be atleast two minutes long."_

_Sakura and Ino both pale while the other members of the group look at Taizen weirdly. Sakura gulps and says "But we don't swing that way."_

_Taizen says "it's a dare so you have to." She smirks and says "or I can give you a double dare." The evil glint in her eye made Sakura rethink._

_Sakura sighs but does move over by Ino, kisses her slowly, bashfully at first before getting braver, and kisses her friend harder. Ino gasps in surprise at her friend and feels her friend's tongue dart into her mouth and she wraps her arms around Sakura's neck pulling the girl closer to her. Sakura moves her hands down to Ino's hips and wrap her arms around Ino while she moves and straddles Ino._

_Taizen grins and looks up from her watch and she felt Gaara's arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him she turns her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow._

_Gaara just smirks and tightens his grip on her careful not to hurt her while he held her tightly and close. He moves and whispers in her ear "just think about that being us."_

_Taizen smirks and gets an thoughtful look on her face before turning back to Sakura and Ino and says "ya know its already been four minutes." She laughs as the two girls' part both blushing crimson and panting for breath._

_-------------------------------------------_

_The group laughs lightly before Sakura grins and says "Temari t or d?"_

_Temari smirks and says "D girly!"_

_Sakura smirks and says "I dare you to… give Shikamaru a lap dance for three songs of my choice after you kiss him on the lips with tongue for a minute."_

_Temari smirks and says "Alright who has a CD player."_

_Taizen grins and pulls out her ipod and asks "Will this work?"_

_Sakura nods and asks "What songs you have on there?"_

_Taizen smirks and says "well I have tons! But can I chose the first song?"_

_Sakura nods and says "alright but it can't be a short song."_

_Taizen laughs as Kimi pulls out a speaker set for her friend's ipod and hooks it up before asking "What song?"_

_Taizen grins and says "the same one you had for Ryu's."_

_Kimi laughs and sets it to play Passion from Kingdom Hearts 2 and says "alright start it Temari."_

_12 minutes and three seconds later Sakura was laughing at the blushing Temari and Shikamaru. She looks at Kimi and asks "how long was that?"_

_Kimi says "12 minutes and 3 seconds. It's the longest song on Taizen's playlist."_

_Sakura giggles and says "Alright let me see the list." She moves over and looks threw the list before picking the next to songs and goes back to her spot by Ino._

_-------------------------------------------_

_After Temari's dare, Temari was sitting blushing next to Kimi and she gets an evil look on her face and moves infont of Taizen and leans in asking in a low whisper "think of a good dare." She then goes back to her spot and says "T or D Kimi?"_

_Kimi smirks despite the evil look on Temari's face and says "D baby! All the way!"_

_Temari smirks and says "alright I dare you to do two dares that Taizen gives you."_

_Kimi's face pales and says "Shit!" she looks at her friend scared to death._

_Taizen smirks and leans back looking up at the sky and says "alright Kimi-chan dare number one: to kiss Ryu for two minutes on the lips, tongue and hand action. Dare number two: steal three bottles of Tsunade's saki and drink it. Before running around on the wall that surrounds the village and threw the streets of the village nude and screaming at the top of your lunges 'I love the future Mizukage and will bare all of his children for him.' five times." She smirks at her friend ignoring the shock faces of everyone in the group._

_Kimi's jaw, along with everyone elses in the group, dropped before she asks "Nani?"_

_Taizen smirks and says "yup you have to do it too." she gets an evil look on her face and says "or else."_

_Kimi nods but does get up and walks over to Ryu and straddles him before kissing him. After two minutes she disappears and after fifteen minutes there was screaming of 'I love the future Mizukage and will bare all of his children for him.'_

_Taizen laughs evilly while clutching her stomach before she catches her breath and grins as she leans back on Gaara still catching her breath._

_Naruto stares at the couple and says "no wonder you like her so much Gaara. Shes good evil like you."_

_Mei says "I can't believe you would do that to your own friend."_

_Ryu who just got back from cloud nine grins and says "I'll be right back." he stands up and says "nice on keeping it low Taizen!" he then disappears in a poof of smoke._

_Ino asks "that was low?"_

_Taizen nods and says "yeah. I can do worst." She smiles and says "since those two won't be back untill morning. Well that is if Ryu gets fully healed that is and if Kimi gets out of jail for doing this. So who's next?"_

_Temari shurgs and says "I guess you could go again."_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Taizen grins and says "alright! Mei t or d?"_

_Mei looks at Taizen and says softly "Dare."_

_Taizen nods and says "kiss Sasuke on the lips for hmm two minutes." She smiles at her friend and says "hey I was ordered from up above to do that!" **(1)**_

_Mei blushes but moves over to Sasuke and sits infont of him and leans in kissing him softly before feeling his tongue touch her lips and she gasps feeling his tongue enter her mouth. Her face heated up in a dark very dark red she closes her eyes and just enjoys the feeling that she got from the kiss._

_Sasuke smirks into the kiss feeling her kissing back and he wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to him and leans back so that she was on top of him while his back was on the ground. Although he didn't know her that much that didn't stop him from the want of feeling her lips on his that he had since they had met. He already had the crush on her from seeing her around the village after the chuunin exam and he couldn't believe that she was there right then in his arms kissing him._

_Mei breaks the kiss after three minutes with a dark blush and she quickly moves back to her spot being embarrass beyond believes. She looks at Taizen before saying "Taizen-chan T or D."_

_Taizen grins and says "Dare me with the worst that you can come up with!"_

_Mei smirks and says "alright I dare you to tie Gaara-san to a tree and french him."_

_Taizen grins and says "alright!" She jumps up dragging Gaara with her over to a nearby tree where she quickly ties him to the tree with a water jutsu before frenching him. She walks back to her seat and sits down leaving Gaara tied to the tree. She grins and her eyes land on Hinata and asks "Hinata T or D?"_

_Hinata blushes and says "T."_

_Taizen nods and thinks about it before smiling and asks "who is the one person that you admire the most?" everyone looks at Taizen like she was some freak and she asks "What?"_

_Tenten says "we where expecting something more… I don't know evil from you."_

_Taizen shurgs and says "I save that for people who deserve it." she looks at Hinata and asks "Well?"_

_Hinata looks down before saying "Neji-nii-san-sama." She looks at Tenten and asks "T or D?"_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Tenten snaps out of her shock and says "D!"_

_Hinata looks at Tenten and says "alright… I dare you to tell us your last name."_

_Tenten says "I can't… is there something else?"_

_Taizen smirks and moves over by Hinata and says "ofcorse! A double dare with someone of our picking."_

_Hinata look at Taizen before seeing the evil glint in her friend's eye and nods her head saying "yeah."_

_Tenten nods and says "alright who am I doing this dare with?"_

_Taizen says "Neji." She looks at Hinata and asks "the dare?"_

_Hinata smirks and says "alright I dare them to run around the village together nude screaming their heads off after they both drink two glasses each of a drink that Taizen-chan and I make."_

_Everyone looks at her slightly afraid before Naruto jumps up and points at Taizen before yelling "your corrupting her!"_

_Taizen shurgs and says "I can't corrupt people. I have been trying with Kimi and Ryu since the day I met them. Kimi and I have been trying to make Ryu gay since we met too. It's not working that well on either of 'em."_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Temari looks at her brother and then back at Taizen and asks "Shouldn't you let him go now?"_

_Taizen blinks and looks up to see Gaara glaring at her and she grins sheepishly and says "um right… forgot about him." she undoes the jutsu that was on him and rubs the back of her neck and says "Gaara now don't hurt me! Take it out on a dare! Preferably a dare someone other than me." She saw his glare at her and she gulps with slight fear in her eyes from just what he could dare her to do._

_Gaara smirks and calmly walks back to where he was sitting and sits already planing his very enjoyable revenge on the girl that he was gonna marry._

_Taizen says "Naruto protect me!" she quickly moves behind Naruto already knowing the look that Gaara had and what it meant._

_Naruto says "no way! I'm not risking my life against your fiancé! If he wants to do something to you I'm not gonna stand in his way!" he looks at Neji and Tenten and quickly jumps up grabbing their arms and says "no you two have a dare to do! Don't think you can go sneaking off now!"_

_Tenten glares at Naruto and says "I'm gonna get you back for this!"_

_Neji smirks and says "yes and I'm gonna get Taizen back for this too."_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Hinata says "alright everyone stay here. Naruto-kun keep those two here please." she grabs Taizen and both of them disappear for a couple of minutes before coming back with two huge glasses of green goopy stuff that looked like it was alive._

_Taizen grins and holds the glass out to Neji and says "don't worry it won't kill you. it tastes good doesn't it Hinata-chan?"_

_Hinata nods and says "yup!" although the glazed look in her eyes told the others that she was half drunk and that the drink held alcohol. How the two girls had gotten ahold of alcohol was a mystery, although with Taizen its not that much of a mystery._

_Tenten and Neji both look at the drinks questionably but the take the drinks and gulp it down before feeling lightheaded and incredibly hot**(2)**. They strip off their clothes before taking off running into the village screaming their heads off._

_Naruto blinks and asks "what did that have in it?!" he was looking at the two questionably._

_Taizen shurgs and says "heck if I know! We just threw random things from her kitchen in the blender and mixed it. Wait it did have whisky, rum, wine, and a few other things with alcohol. That's all I know of." She sits down next to Gaara and says "it tasted really good. Hinata and I both had a glass full."_

_Hinata nods sitting next to Naruto and says "yup! It did taste great… I wish we had wrote down what we put in it so we could make it again."_

_Temari looks at Taizen carefully and asks "how can you withstand alcohol?"_

_Taizen says "too many games of truth or dare, too many sleepovers, & way too many missions that required me and Kimi to flirt our way into where we needed to be." She felt Gaara getting angry and she quickly moves to his lap and nuzzles his neck. When she felt him wrap his arms around her waist she knew it was halfway safe and she felt him relax before she just rests her head on his shoulder and she mummers "your too sexy for your own good."_

_Gaara smirks and tightens his grip on her before mummering "whose turn now?"_

_Taizen blinks trying to remember who all was there before shurging and looking at the people left and says "someone who hasn't gone go… I forget who has and who hasn't."_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Naruto nods and says "Alright then! Gaara t or d?" he knew Taizen would freak out but he figured that no matter what Gaara would end up getting dared and Taizen would end up getting what she had coming from him._

_Gaara smirks and says "Dare." He wasn't no wuss and knew nothing that the blonde could come up with would be a challenge._

_Naruto grins and says "I dare you to dare whatever you're planing for Taizen for five months."_

_Gaara smirks and says "Very well." He looks at Taizen and asks "well T or D?"_

_Taizen gulps and mutters so only he could hear "Dare."_

_Gaara smirks and says "I dare you to be my personal slave for the next six months." He pulls her closer and mutters in her ear so only she heard "and after we are married the second month you have to be my sex slave and wear the outfit that I'll pick out."_

_Taizen pales and mummers "very well on the after part." She looks at him and asks "any name I should call you by Gaara-kun?"_

_Gaara smirks and says "not for the first six months." He whispers to her "but for the after part Master will work perfect then."_

_Taizen blushes deeply and says "very well."_

* * *

**1** Hehe here ya go SDOL! Just for you! and to everyone else the up above thing is referring to me on it although in this it means kami but still. 

**2** Probly how your thinking it and probly not. Depends on what type of mind you have. but I mean as in after a hard training in the middle of the summer sweating and stuff… I stay away from outdoors in the summer so I wouldn't know all that much about it.

**SnowNeko:** hehe such fun to write! -chuckles evilly- i could have made it worst but i held back because they are only still 12/13/14 whatever their ages are in the beginning of the show! i would give a preview of next chapter but i dont have anything type up. so instead i'll tell you about my new Naruto story! -clears throat and starts talking in a narrater voice-

**Many years ago there was-** _wait what the hell? this isn't what i wrote! this has nothing to do with the story i'm trying to tell! .::papers shuffle around::. ah! here it is._ **When Gaara was around seven he had a friend that stayed with him untill they where both nine. in those years Gaara had grown to have a crush on the girl that was his friend but when she moves because of the Kazekage's order he is crushed. the girl was with her older brother living in Konoha where she meets up with Naruto in class and becomes his partner in crime** _real crimes they stole stuff._ **for pranks and everything. they did pranks together, failed together, even made up the Sexy no Jutsu together! so what happens when she gets put on Cell Seven? well her brother becomes a joint sensei with Kakashi, she has her heartbroken, she gets her heart repaired, Sasuke gets a crush on her and thats all before the chuunin exams! so what about the chuunin exams? well thats easy! she makes Gaara jealous of Sasuke, she and Sasuke somehow hook up during the whole deal, Sakura realizes just how much Sasuke needs the girl and how much the girl needs him and she backs off finding love in an unexpected place, and lotsof fluff!** _and thats all before page 50 on microsoft word font size 11. its freaken long and only took me about two weeks to get to where i stopped and thats on like page 60 or so_ **well thats all i can say right now but i can say that it wont be out untill 2008! or sometime in the far off future.**

Review and what not. suggest titles even for that fic because i have no clue what i'm gonna have as the title. yeah whatever.


	9. Intermission of Randomness, kindof

A snow white eared cat girl with a snow white tail and hair and red eyes appears and says "Hello everyone! I'm Virtual SnowNeko! And this is an intermission!" she grins and says "there would have been a true update if more people would have reviewed to help the lazy author get ideas. But because hardly anyone has been reviewing but people are reading." She pauses glaring at everyone who just reads and doesn't review. She says "anyway because nobody reviews the author has decided to put all her stories on hold."

Naruto pops up in a poof of smoke and asks "why Neko-chan is the author doing this to us?!"

Virtual SnowNeko, also Neko-chan, smiles and says "simple because of the lack of reviews she has fallen into a writers block that is so bad that not even her muses can snap her out of it." She looks over her shoulder at the two muses crying and trying to snap Amy, the author, out of her writer's block. She says "its horrible! It's so bad that it's effecting her role playing!"

Naruto cries out "why! that is horrible! What can help her snap out of her writer's block?"

Neko-chan smiles and says "simple… er again. Just reviews would be a big help. Although please no flames… Amy gets scary when she is mad and flames only make her mad and then I'm the one getting abused for it."

Naruto asks "don't you have a shield to stop her from abusing you Neko-chan?"

Neko-chan grins and says "o yeah forgot about that!" She pushes a button on a remote that came out of thin air and a cage appears in the room holding Yoh, Trey, & Len-kun from Shaman King. Sessy-kun from InuYasha, Matt-kun from Second Season of Digimon. Hiei-kun, Yukina-chan, &Yusuke from YYH. Yami Yugi-kun, Joey, & Tea-chan from Yu-Gi-Oh. Sasuke-kun, Temari-chan, Gaara-kun, Tsunade-chan-sama, Kakashi-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-chan from Naruto. Kai-kun, Tala-kun, Max-chan, Hitoshi-kun, and Mariah-chan from Beyblade. Ed-kun, Havoc, Roy-kun, Winry-chan, and Riza-chan from Full Metal Alchemist. Plus a few others from other anime's that Amy loves. The girls where in one cage and the guys in the others and Akamaru was getting cooed and cuddled over by the girls making a few guys jealous of the small puppy. Neko-chan grins and says "thanks for reminding me Naruto-kun!"

-------------

Naruto looks at the cage and says "so Amy-chan is into girls too?"

Neko-chan hits Naruto on the head and says "no she just thinks the girls that are in the cage are too cute to leave out. Although she does have a thing for Temari and Riza but lets not tell anyone else." She smiles and glomps Sessy shouting "Fluffy-kun!"

Naruto blinks and says "hey wait why am I not in there?"

Hakia, an ebony black dragon with a golden glow and mist blue eyes, looks at Naruto and says "frankly you're not sexy enough untill your older." She looks at Neko-chan and sighs before saying "well now Neko-chan is out of this since she is annoying the caged guys."

Haigara, a multi-color phoenix that held long tail feathers and an elegant look to it. The birds colors that it had was where black, pink, fire orange, dark and light green, dark purple, dark and light red, all shades of blue, silver, a few gold specks here and there, and a few white specks here and there. The bird's eyes where the same mist blue as the dragon with a few specks of fire orange. He blinks and asks "why are we even here? All our Mistress has been doing is reading web comics."

Naruto asks "Web comics? What type?"

Haigara says "The romance crazy type ones that has teenage girls searching for the power of a few gods to blow up her school so she can graduate from her school. Then ofcorse there is the complete randomness ones."

Hakia hits her brother on the head and says "idiot! Our mistress didn't want anyone to know that she is reading web comics instead of working on her stories!" She then starts chasing her brother around the room.

-------------

Naruto sighs and says "right since everyone is off glomping or beating up someone. Please support Amy-chan by taking five minutes of your time to review and let Amy-chan know that her readers care… or atleast still reading and enjoying." He grins and says "Even if you just say UPDATE! It will help." He waves as the camera turns off. In the background, yells of wanting to be free from the crazy fangirls came from the caged bishies.

-------------

Camera turns back on and shows Edward from Full Metal Alchemist and he yells "HEL-" he gets cut off as Neko-chan glomps him knocking to the ground and a sign goes up saying "**Story will be on hold untill Amy gets over her writer's block. Thanks to the people who do review!**" it also has a picture of a chibi Neko-chan grinning and giving a peace sign.


End file.
